Hating Myself
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the story of Shagon as seen through Matt's eyes. Chapter 10 is up, Regents UNITE! This story is pro WillxMatt WxM 4ever!
1. Wishful thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H., it is own by Disney and not by me. I'm just writing this for fun.

Warning: MAJOR Spoilers for W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 and Season 2. This story takes place just before "L" is for Loser and will continue until the end of Season 2. I wanted to tell the story of Shagon from Matt's point of view. There aren't enough Matt fics out there. This fic will be fallowing the animated series but since it is still airing where I live I have to wait for the episodes to air once a week. I live in the U.S. on the East cost and right now we're up to "N" so no spoilers please. Thank you, Shiroi Misa

Hating Myself Part 1: Wishful Thinking

Matt Olson sat in his room trying to digest all this new information. Nerissa, a former Guardian gone bad, had trapped Elyon within the heart of Meridian. While her Knights of Vengeance were no more she seemed stronger than ever. He almost missed the days of Phobos at least they knew what he was after and what to expect most of the time.

He sighed, "They" more like the Guardians and Caleb. He was pretty much useless in a major fight. Logically he knew he should leave the fighting to Will and the other girls but his male ego was protesting loudly. He had very strong feelings for Will, from the first time they met he knew he had found someone special, someone perfect for him. So that's why when ever there was danger he wanted to protect her, fight by her side, but more and more he just seemed to be in the way. He just wanted to be useful to Will and not just watch from the sidelines. He wouldn't say it aloud but he secretly feared one day he would watch her... He shook his head violently.

"Stop thinking like that!" he said to himself. He truly did want to be with Will even if he didn't have the courage to tell her what he truly felt for her, but once again his fears held him back. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He wasn't scrawny like Martin, not by a long shot, but he was far from a warrior. One that Will could depend on and one that she could come to in times of need. He turned away from the Mirror, even Caleb had years of training on him and even he was struggling against Nerissa. He collapsed on his be and stared up at the ceiling. If only... if only he were stronger, faster... "And maybe a set of wings would help too." he chuckled to himself. "Not sure if those fairy wing would suit me though." His thoughts were interrupted when a small grey hairball landed on his stomach causing him to jump a little.

"Woah, Mr. H! Don't do that I'm jumpy enough as it is." The small creature responded by rubbing it's head under Matt's chin as a sign of affection. The boy smiled as he petted the little dormouse. "Thanks pal, I think I needed that." Mr. Huggles chirped happily at him. "I guess I'm putting too much thought into this." He scratched behind the little guy's ears as it purred in content. "Still it would be nice to be the Knight in shining armor for once." Mr. Huggles then started running back and forth on the teen's chest while stopping every few moments to look back at his master. Matt knew whenever he acted like that he only wanted one thing.

"Hungry again? Mr. Huggles, are you a dormouse or a dor-moose" He said already reaching for a handful of mouse treats. "Would Monsieur care for the mouse munchies?" Mr. H happily ignored the bad attempt at a French accent in favor of the late night snack his master offered him. "They are how you say the speciality of the house. I'll tell the chef you approve." Such a simple and peaceful moment. If Matt knew the nightmare he was moments away from facing, he might have taken the time to enjoy it more. But with the wrap on his bedroom window his fate was sealed.

The smiling face of if girlfriend shown in the pail glass beckoning him outside. Her presence warmed his heart. Despite of not being strong or powerful enough she still wanted to by his side, with him. He hopped out the ground floor window with ease as she backed up to give him some room. "Hey I was just thinking about, thinking about you." He said lamely. He didn't want her to know he had been up so late worrying about his short comings.

Suddenly Mr. Huggles perked up and started hissing. This wasn't one of the funny human girls who feed him and played with him. This... thing was dark and it wanted to hurt his master. He had to warn him. He ran on top of his head nipping and clawing doing anything he could to make his master get away from it. But his master didn't understand the danger.

"Ouch! Mr. H what is your damage?" He said trying to get control of his pet. 'No, no no!' it chirped frustrated at not being understood. 'Not Master's friend! Not mate. This thing bad, please run!'

"I don't know why freaking out like this. Sorry."

"No apologies necessary..." Matt's heart stopped beating, he knew that voice and it wasn't Will's. "...Dear Heart." Dropping her disguise Nerissa reviled herself in all her horrid glory. 'Oh God!' he thought too afraid to move.

"Nerissa." was all he could muster before she held up the heart of Meridian. There was a blinding flash of light before his whole world faded to black.

To be continued...

-Shiroi Misa 


	2. Anger of the Beast

Once again I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Disney just does the cartoon.

Welcome back, I don't have much to say only that I will most likely stick to shorter chapter simply because I tend to write slow. This way I can update more often and I find it easier to write. Now back to the fic

Chapter 2: Anger of the Beast

Matt groaned as he started to come to. He was becoming aware of some sort of nipping at his ear. Instinctually he swatted the irritation away but a bite to his finger brought him back to reality. For a moment he didn't know where he was or how he got there. A moment later, it all came back to him. 'Will' knocking on his window, Mr. Huggles freaking out, and Nerissa snatching him out of his own yard.

He took a look around and discovered he was in some sort of cell carved into a cave that looked like it was hidden within a mountain. It was cold, very cold. And the bars looked like they made of pure energy spaced just enough to see out, but not for him to squeeze through. He knew it was a stupid idea but he just had to know just how strong his prison was. Slowly he reached out to try and touch one of the bars. He didn't even get within two inches before the electrified energy shot out shocking him to the core. He yanked his hand back and tried to sooth his throbbing fingers. "Son of a..." He cursed to himself.

"Great." he said to himself. "Just great. I've made myself a hostage." A chill ran down his spine and not just from the cold. "How could she could grab me this easily and why me? Why not try the same trick with one of the Guardians?" He rubbed his arms trying to warm them. "Unless she's like a vampire and has to be invited in." He was already kicking himself for that one. Will has said her mother was taking her to the movies and that she would see him the next day at school. He didn't even think twice when he saw, what he thought was her, at his window.

A familiar chirping sound caught his attention. Mr. Cuddles scampered up his pants leg making his way to his usual spot on Matt's shoulder. The boy sighed as he scratched the little dormouse behinds his ears. "Looks like we're both stuck here. Sorry I got you into this." Mr. H gently head butted his master's hand as if to say 'It's not your fault.'

Matt started to really look around his new prison. "No sense sitting around sulking." The cell had an aged look. There was a simple bed a small dresser, and a broken mirror. But judging from the amount of dust it was smashed long ago. Some parts how ever looked like they were well kept as if some had been here not to long ago.

"Wait a minute." He said putting the clues together. "Wasn't Nerissa imprisoned in a cave when she killed Cassidy? What was that name, I'm sure Mrs. Lin said something about it. Mt. Thelos that's it." OK, so he knew where he was. It was a start, but if he really was in Nerissa's old cell then he had little chance of getting out on his own. This thing was made to hold an evil Guardian never mind a unarmed young man. He checked his watch. It was now 10:06 am so he was already late to school, but how long would it take before someone knew he was missing. His Dad always left early but his Mom usually checked in on him if he overslept. But since he wasn't there would she notice the open window? The school would call his home if he was absent without a note, but no one would be home until at least 5:30.

He grunted in frustration. The girls would just think he was sick, no one knew he was taken and by the time they realized he was missing it might be too late. He banged his fist against the wall immediately regretting it. The walls were like ice and granite so that meant brut force was out of the question.

"OK, not one of my better moves." He sat down on the floor, no way in hell he was going anywhere near Nerissa's bed, and emptied his pockets. "Let's see what I've got to work with." He didn't have much on him. He still had his wallet but nothing in there was going to do him any good. 'Unless they need to I.D. my corpse.' he thought but immediately regretted it.

"Really, wishing I hadn't thought of that just now." There was also a guitar pic, a half written song, a few receipts, a buck fifty-three in change and a small pack of sunflower seeds. "Cell phone, cell phone...is still charging on my dresser, Man!" Not that it would have done much good smack in the middle of a mountain but it would have been a comfort.

Perfect, there was nothing he could use to escape or even as a weapon. He started shoving the items back into his pockets when he noticed the sunflower seeds. He was getting hungry and who knows when, or if, the witch was going to feed him. "Not that I'd trust anything she'd give me though." But then he noticed Mr. Huggles quietly sitting on his shoulder keeping him company.

"What the heck." He offer what little sunflower seeds he had to the door mouse who ate them gratefully. "I guess you needed then more then me." He had to admit he was grateful for the company of his little companion.

Suddenly he heard the sound gathering energy and he knew their time was up. Nerissa had returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dear Heart. But you understand the busy life of an evil sorceress"  
She say in that sickeningly sweet voice calling him by that strange pet name.

"Thought you'd get some good use out of your old room as well?" He said trying to get a rise out of her. But instead she gave him a knowing little smirk.

"I knew the keeper of the heart didn't just keep you around for your pretty face." He let out a growl, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Let me OUT!"

"I'd love too. You're not of much use to me in there." What did she want with him? What ever it was he wasn't going to let it happen.

"I'm not going to be of any use to you period." He said defiantly.

Her smirk only increased. "We shall see."

Suddenly Mr. Huggles tensed up like he did when Nerissa first appeared. Before Matt could stop him the brave little dormouse leapt off his shoulder, between the bars fully intending to tear the old woman's face off. 'I'll show you human! I won't let you hurt my Master!' But the woman was too quick for him. She shot out a stream of eclectic energy and caught the creature in mid air.

"Oh, Hostile little creature isn't he." She didn't let up the stream even as the little guy was twisting and writhing in agony.

"In this light you can almost see the anger." Sure enough the poor creature's anger over his master being threatened could be visibly seen by the magic of the cave. Magic that was a constant reminder of Nerissa's own feelings and emotions during her imprisonment. "Perfect, he shall be the first to serve me."

She gathered the anger and twisted it to suit her own desires. "Here little dormouse, take your anger back again."

Matt watched in horror as his beloved pet was being tortured right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do. "Stop! Mr. Huggles."

The former guardian raised an eyebrow. "Huggles? Not very dignifying. But you know there was a beast of legend that feed on anger. Kor, he was called. Yes, Kor the Destroyer, that will do nicely."

Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. The once cute little dormouse started growing bigger, stronger with a much larger set of teeth. Mr. Huggles, no, Kor let out a very loud and angry roar. The boy couldn't help but take a unconscious step back. He couldn't believe this was the little guy that was just sitting on his shoulder only a few minutes ago.

"What did you do to him!" And it was then he understood Nerissa's plan. She was planing to turn him into one of her creatures and use him agenst the Guardians, against Will.

The crooked smirk never left her face as she watch her soon to be Knight. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him Dear Heart." She could sense the boy's anger, but that was not what she needed to break that chink in his armor. By the time she was done, his soul would forever belong to her.

She looked him straight in the eye knowing just how to break him. "After all, you're next!"

To be continued...

Thank you, please review. 


	3. Consumed by Hate

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own W.I.T.C.H. yadda, yadda, yadda.

Just a quick note about the time line. From what I could tell from the show, Matt was taken at night but the next seen we see him in it's light outside. I'm not sure where Mt. Thanos is, it could be in a different time-zone. Since I don't know so I'm just going to assume Nerissa knocked him out until she was ready for him. After all, it would be easier to take someone at night if she didn't want the Guardians to know he was missing right away.

Shagon's finally making his big debut in this chapter much to Matt's dismay. After this chapter I will be switching to a first person point of view. That's all I have to say, thanks to those of you who reviewed.

Chapter 3: Consumed by Hate

Nerissa gazed at her newest creation Khor. She didn't really like using animal to begin with, they had little to no intelligence but they were easy to control. She couldn't be too picky either. She had the element of deception on her hands and there were certain things she needed to achieve before it was lost. She also needed servants to keep the Guardians at bay while she worked. But more importantly she needed a general to lead them. She turned her attention back to the caged boy. It was worth infesting a little time and power for a more valuable piece in this game.

"My knights of Vengeance were a... disappointment." She casually lowered the energy bars allowing the boy to exit. He wasn't going anywhere, not with both Khor and herself blocking the only exit. Might as give him a chance to accept willingly. It would be so much easier on her and make him so much easier to control.

"I think you'd make an ideal replacement." She held out her hand as if to beckoned him closer but the boy stop short after he was out of the cage and glared at her.

"Ya, except I've got this little problem with authority, and pure evil." Nerissa sighed, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She could tempt him all she wanted but she knew he was a stubborn one. No matter, the best rewards needed to be worked for. There was more than one way to skin a dormouse.

"Then of what use are you? Khor." The beast did his job well. On command it attacked his former master throwing the boy to the ground. He would soon be overcome with fear and desperation, and if not, there was always pain. All she needed was for him to give in, ask for help, and admit defeat.

Matt stared in horror at the face of Mr. Cuddles now turned monster. This was it, he was going to be eaten by his pet dormouse. It would have been almost funny if his teeth weren't so sharp. He didn't struggle though. His Grandfather was a big animal lover and he had passed that love and respect for all animal to his grandson. So while Matt's first instinct was to try and fight with the hope that he would survive, he tried his best not to move. Fighting would only make 'Khor' fight back harder and without a weapon he had no chance. For a moment it looked like the beast was going to devour him anyway but then something unexpected happened. Khor started sniffing him.

_'Not prey, Master.'_ Thought Mr. Cuddles from deep within the beast. Khor took his weight off the boy, he wanted to see what he would do next.

Matt couldn't help but smile. "You're still in there aren't you." Khor let him up as his master scratched him behind his ears just he always did. _'Kind master. Not hurt Master, must protect.'_

Matt was extremely relieved. Seems like Nerissa's power wasn't as strong as she thought. There might be a chance for him yet. "Glad you're still with me buddy." He said as he petted Khor once more. Khor let out a small growl that sounded a lot like a purr. _'And I'm really, really glad I feed you first.' _

He got to his feet ready to take on whatever Nerissa through at him. He knew what she wanted from him and come hell or high water he wasn't going to let her take it. "Looks like you lose."

Nerissa raised an eyebrow as her Beast of Anger was acting like a common house pet. Seems as if the boy had a stronger bond to the beast then she thought. There was no fear or desperation to work with. Oh well, she would just have to teach them both a lesson.

"I do appreciate loyalty, but I can not tolerate disobedience." She aimed her electrified energy at the pair. She would punish Khor for his betrayal and give that stubborn boy a taste of true pain.

But before she could blink Khor pushed the boy out of the way taking the full force of the blow for himself. He flew across the cave and smacked into a wall. Nerissa attacked the beast again without mercy. Even as his new body was racked with pain his continuing thoughts were for one purpose._ 'Not hurt Master, must protect master!'_

Matt was horrified by what he was seeing. That monster of a witch was just torturing Khor for not obeying her. "STOP, you're hurting him." He hated her. With every fiber in his being he loathed and despised her. He hated her for hurting Khor, he hated her for what she was putting Will and the Guardians through, but most of all he hated himself so not being strong enough to do anything about it.

Nerissa almost giggled at her Dear Heart's reaction. Oh his hatred was so pure and untapped. Well now, this is better than she'd hoped. "And you hate me for it don't you?" Of course he did. She could see it coursing all through him, the hate bubbling up from within and overflowing. He had just made the fatal chink in the armor of his soul and that was all she needed.

While still keeping Khor in check she focused her energy on the boy.

Matt had but only a moment before he realized his mistake. He figured out that Nerissa couldn't just zap him and turn him or she would have just done so from the start. She needed for him to give her something she twist and reform. Like Mr. Huggles' anger. "No!" Was all he could get out before he was engulfed by Quintessence and an overwhelming dose of his own hate.

Pain seared through every part of his being as he felt himself begin to change. He was forced to his knees as the bones and muscles in his back started twisting and growing. He could no longer stop himself from screaming as something long and sharp poked its way out. He could hear his shirts ripping as it broke through, breaking through the skin on his back. His back was getting heavier as something black was extending just below his shoulder blades and unfurling. He caught a glance over his shoulder but all he could really make out were two very large black objects now firmly attacked to his body and...feathers? _'Wings?'_

Nerissa continued to feed more and more of her power into Matt shaping the boy to fit her needs and desires. "You are Shagon, my Angel of Malice." Her voice echoed within his head as if she was speaking directly into his mind. Her voice combined with his own hatred was slowing chipping away at his defenses. And if that wasn't enough, his spine seemed to be lengthening at the base pushing through the seat of his pants and thickening into a long black tail. It was a if she was giving him a reminder that he was an Angel in name only. He was now a monster, a beast meant only to do her bidding.

The sorceress was pleased, Shagon was turning out quite nicely. Now all that was needed was to bind him to herself. She began to twist the boy's own hatred making him crave it. "Where Khor's power feeds on anger, yours will be fulled by the hatred of you enemies." It wasn't that hard to do after all, it was his own hatred for Nerissa that would full his power, and his hatred for himself would insure he would never escape.

Matt tried with all his might to fight the spell but it wasn't the magic he needed to fight. The hate was consuming him, caressing him. He found himself hunger for it, a hunger so deep it felt like he would starve if it was not quenched. He wanted more, God help him he needed more. His own wasn't enough. He couldn't think straight, the pain of the hunger was a hundred times worse than his physical transformation. He barley even noticed as his chest expanded becoming more muscular. His arms and legs became more define. His body was adapting itself for its new appendages and new needs. Even his hair was lengthening and forming in to rows. At one point Nerissa transfigured his torn clothing to better suit his new form. There wasn't much left of Matt's old self any more. The only thing he had left of his former form was his face but for whatever reason the witch didn't bother to try and change it. Instead she encased it in a shimmering golden mask locking it in place erasing any sign of his former life.

Nerissa's voice echoed through the boy's head once more. _'Are you hungry Dear Heart?' _She didn't speak aloud but he could hear her clear as day. He wanted to say no, he really did, but couldn't seem to form the words even in his own head. The hunger was tearing him apart, he needed to feed in the worst way. He loathed himself for thinking that way but when Nerissa casually gave him a small amount of her own hatred he couldn't stop himself... he devoured it. _'There's more where that came from, so much more all you need to do is pledge your loyalty to me.' _

He could feel himself slipping away, that little taste took the edge off but far from satisfy him._ 'Say it. Say your name.' _His soul was torn. He wanted fight, he wanted to give in, he just wanted all this to end._ 'I'm...I'm...'_ Try as he might he couldn't bring himself to say his birth name. Matthew Olson just seemed so far away, was that who he really was? He was so confused, but more and more a name crept to the front of his mind. _'Say it!'_ Nerissa pushed giving him just a bit more of her hatred. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was no longer Matt Olson, he was no longer in control. He had a new name now, one more fitting of the Angel of Malice.

_'I am Shagon.'_ And that was it, he had given himself over to Nerissa. He had fought with himself and lost. He was now completely at her mercy.

Still speaking directly into his mind Nerissa sealed the bond between them. _'And will you serve me faithfully, now and forever more?'_

He finally found his voice. With cold eyes staring through the gold mask he met her gaze. An unseen smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes, Mistress." And thus Shagon, the Angel of Malice was born.

To be continued...

Thank you Please review, Shiroi Misa


	4. The Darker Side of Me

Disclaimer: Hi guess what I now own W.I.T.C.H. NOT! W.I.T.C.H. the animated show is really made by Disney, lucky dogs. I am not making any money and since I am broke don't bother suing.

Quick note about the time line. It seems to me Matt was missing for a few days before Shagon made his appearance. Irma joined the radio station the morning after Matt vanished and a scene or two later Cornelia commented about Irma going to school early, thus indication it was the fallowing day. It is unknown how many days he was gone since all the character were wearing the same outfits everyday so I'm just going to make my best guess.

Also there's some debate about Kor's name. It seems there are two ways to spell it. In the Books it's spelled Khor but in the TV show it's listed as Kor. Since I am fallowing the show I'll be sticking to Kor. I am also desperately seeking a beta reader to help me edit and spell check this story. I'd like to redo the first few chapters to make the story read more smoothly but none of my friends like W.I.T.C.H. (They don't know what they're missing.) I know I suck at spelling so if anyone would like to help I would be very Grateful. This chapter is done from Shagon's point of view. Enjoy!

The Darker Side of Me

My name is Shagon, I use to be a boy by the name of Matt Olsen. He was weak, useless, and finally out of my way. My Mistress has given me the power and strength that was rightfully mine. The wings are pretty cool too. I was a little new to this body so I was expected to train with Kor while my Mistress was away tending to business. But first things first. I couldn't have the Guardians searching for that idiotic boy. And if his parents reported him missing the police would be called in and of course they would question his girlfriend. Can't have that. So, I wrote his parents and grandfather a letter. It was a pathetic excuse about seeking his fame in Hollywood. Of course Matt's mother wasn't going to buy that sorry excuse, but it was in her son's hand writing and the police in Heatherfield didn't take runaways too seriously.

Training with Kor was going well. I think he still see me as his master so I decided to work with it. He took orders well and without complaint. He almost seemed to be enjoying it, like it was a game. Whatever it was, he was turning into a good partner. My Mistress said I could punish him if he was becoming disobedient but I felt there was no need. No sense breaking that trust when he was behaving so well. It was also a distraction for me as well. While my Mistress feed us well before she left we were both getting hungry again. It doesn't seem like we can feed off each other which is probably a good thing. We wouldn't be of much use if we tried to devour each other.

One thing Kor couldn't help me with was my new set of wings. OK, I admit it, flying is a lot trickier than it looks. There were times I was really, _really_ glad my Mistress was away. Especially that time I collided with the tree. Her new general would not be aloud to show weakness. I found that by watching the birds in a nearby valley I could see how their wings moved in flight. With a few small adjustments I was souring through the clouds like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was wonderful, before I knew it I was master of the skies. I even chased a few eagles to test out my speed but they board me too quickly.

Kor proved more useful for testing my speed. I had him try to catch me from the ground and found he was surprisingly hard to avoid even while I was airborne. Kor even tried to knock me out of the air on my command and succeeded once or twice. It was useful practice for both of us since the Guardians tended to take their battles to the sky.

It had been three day since I came to be, three day I have spent training, and three days since I last feed. My new form craves for hate as much as Kor needs anger. Normal food does nothing anymore. While I might be able to keep a bit down it does nothing for the intense hunger from with in. I felt I would go mad if I didn't feed soon luckily my Mistress finally reappeared.

"I trust you have been using this time wisely." She said eyeing Kor and I. My wing flexed in response.

"Of corse Mistress."

"Good, fallow me." So I did with Kor right beside me. "I think it's time to put you new skills to the test." We didn't go very far, we came to the cliff side of a dormant Volcano, most likely Mt. Heatherfeild. I didn't know why we were he but undoubtedly my Mistress had a plan.

"As you know my Knights of Vengeance are no more. While they had their uses they had their own agenda and never could get the job done. Still, I have a need for warriors to do my bidding. You shall lead my new Knights of Destruction. I will be introducing you to the rest of your charges in a moment. And as my new General you will be responsible for them. They are simple creatures but obedient. The will obey me absolutely but in the battle field they are yours to command and direct. But know this, their victory or defeat will fall on your shoulders."

I understood very clearly what she meant. This was quite an honored, it seemed like I would be given more than just Kor to work with. I smiled beneath my mask. "Understood Mistress."

She held up the Heart of Meridian and aimed it at the side of the Volcano.

"Quintessence!" A familiar white-blue energy erupted from the heart hitting the side causing large chunk of ice to break away and small pool of lava to form. I shivered slightly at the sight of the Quintessence but I wasn't sure why. I shoved it to the back of my mine, there was no way I would show her weakness now.

"Desperate times call for Desperate minions." She said as the chunk of ice started to change and reform it shape.

"You are Tridart and your power shall come from the fear and desperation of your enemies."

Where there was once a block of Ice the was now a human like creature with icy wings and pale skin colder than ice itself. He stood erect and smiled.

"I am your's to command Mistress." Then I could see another form with wings rising from the lava pool. I could see clearly it was a woman this time even before her body had finished forming.

"Ember, you shall feed on the pain and misery of others."

"Lovely, when do we hunt?"_ Eager little firecracker isn't she?_

"Now. Find the Guardians."

The orders were a little vague. I needed to know if we were just suppose to watch them or take care of them. "And?"

"And put your powers to good use."

Ah, so this is a test. She doesn't expect us to finish them off just drop by and say hello. This was a true test of our new powers in the heat of battle. Of course if we happen to finished off one or two all the better.

"As you wish my Mistress." She held up the heart and in a flash we arrived in Heatherfeild.

My troops were all hungry and eager to go but we needed a battle stragity. I explain we needed to work together as one unit. The Guardians were quit successful as a team, let's see how they like it used against them. It was good that we each feed on different emotions, this way none of us would have to share in the bounty. The boy, as it turned out, had some use after all. He knew just when the Guardians would be leaving school and which path they would take home. So we waited patiently at the construction sight.

_Ah, right on time. _All five walked right into our little trap. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Ember was practically drooling over the Water Guardian's pain. Tridart and Kor were also on edge ready to strike. I didn't feel much hatred but then I spotted Will, that sorry boy's girlfriend. _Oh, this was going to be fun. _I signaled for the attack to commence before Ember jumped the girl and gave us away. Sure enough she was the first to show herself.

"I smell pain! And now I want a taste." And so it began. I had the others position themselves around the entry and exit points of the construction sight to prevent them from escaping.

Will was the first to respond. "Who are you?"

"I am Shagon. This is Tridart, Kor, and Ember. We are Nerissa's Knights of Destructions." I smirked evilly momentarily forgetting they couldn't see my face. "Your Destruction."

I kept talking, drawing there attention to me so the others could start the attack. "Prepare to meet your doom Guardians." Ember was now soaking up the water guardian's pain as she attacked quickly fallowed by Tridart. He went after the Air Guardian's desperation. I could see the Fire Guardian ready to counter. I almost stepped in but Kor stopped her feeding off her anger. _'Good boy.'_ Suddenly the Earth Guardian tried to attack but I stopped it with a energy blast from my eyes. The mask help to amplify my powers greatly. _'Laser vision, Superman eat your heart out.'_

As expected, attack one and the others will fallow. "Stay away from her!" Will shouted her anger increasing. Kor was enjoying a nice meal already but I was starving. I needed her to hate me and I knew just how to do it.

"Like I stayed away from Matt?" Her eyes widened in shock. She had to be wondering where her pathetic boyfriend was by now. _Almost have her, just a little more._

"Matt? Did you hurt him?" And she walks right into it. Shouldn't go into too many details just yet. After all, not knowing can sometimes be a thousand times worse then the truth.

"How much would you hate me if I did?" _Ah, that did it. _The hate was rolling off her in rows now. It was wonderful.

"You're about to find out!" She shot at me with little lightning bolts. It didn't do much damage to me in this new body and while she was still in human form.

"Tickles." I shot back but the Earth Guardian shoved her out of the way and pushed her to safety. The others were firing at the Water and Fire Guardian to try and keep them separate but they all managed to regroup. We surrounded there hiding place under a large crane.

"Kor!" I said pointing to the crane. He didn't need any further instruction as he lifted the heavy machinery to revile...nothing.

Ember was fuming more so than usual. "Where did they go I wasn't finished feeding?"

"Maybe they ran off the Meridian." Thought Tridart but I knew better.

"Remain calm. I have a pretty good idea where they're going. Fallow me." There was only one place I knew where they could talk safely and not be noticed. Memories from the boy would led me right to the Silver Dragon. As usual Kor came when called and I gave him a lift as I lead the troops to the perfect spot where we wouldn't be noticed and where we could easily see the entrance of the restaurant.

Ember was once again impatient not liking having to wait for her meal. "Why don't we just attack now? They're going to get away!"

This girl was getting a little to big for her britches. It was going to lead to trouble if not kept in check. "Listen up and listen good. Our Mistress put _me_ in charge of you three while in the battlefield. Questioning my orders is as good as questioning her. And believe me you do not want to go against her." She glanced at Tridart but it was clear he wasn't about to defy me or the Mistress.

She sighed trying to control her temper. "I didn't mean to go against anyone I'm just hungry."

"Be sure you remember that next time. And don't worry, they'll come out soon enough. There's a chance they may have picked up on the fact that we're feeding off of their emotions so be ready to strike as soon as they come out." Less then a hour later they finally emerged.

"About time." Said Ember starting off the attack with a large fire ball. And so it began again.

"Guardians, UNITE!" Will was quicker this time powering up herself and her teammates. We all started going after our favorite Targets. Ember was more then a little pissed that the Water Guardian was not among them so she took out her frustration on the Earth girl. I had one eye on the others and the other on Dear sweet Will.

She was fuming at me so of course I stroked her hatred a bit more with my favorite lure. "Destroy me now, and you'll never learn the fait of your boyfriend." It worked of course, even after she dodged my blast she was still letting her hatred flow and I was soaking it up like a sponge. But then it seemed the Earth Guardian picked up on the fact we were feeding off of their emotions.

"Nah uh, time to trade dance partners. You take glow worm." Ember quickly jumped into the fray as Will went after her leaving the Earth girl to battle me. Even while we fought I could still feel Will trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Gotta zen, must zen. But later I am so having a tantrum!" I chuckled a bit as I chased after the blond girl. I'd get another shot a Will later, right now I have some fairy wings to clip. But things were not going so well for the others. The Water Guardian had joined the fray cooling off Ember's temper. She was out of this fight. I was still in hot pursuit of Earth but suddenly she used her telepathy to hurl a huge rock, not at me, but at Kor. 'NO!' It hit him hard sending him crashing to the ground.

"Kor!" It was bad I wasn't quick enough to catch him. Kor was hurt bad, Ember was down, and Tridart was currently getting pummeled by the Air and Fire Guardian. I was uninjured but with my three teammates down I decided to call a retreat. 'He who fight and runs away, lives to fight another day.' I gathered up Kor trying not to injure him further and turned to the Guardians.

"I can still feel your hatred Will. It shall be your undoing, but not tonight." As expected Tridart and Ember fallowed as we returned to the Mistress.

Nerissa transported us back to Mt. Thanos. She took Kor away hopefully to be heeled. It was a difficult to judge her mood. I couldn't tell if she was displeased or not. We may have given the Guardians a hard time but the battle was lost. I figured it was best to let her make the first move.

"Your first battle went as well as could be expected. I will expect better results in the future."

I got down on my knees to show submission. Ember and Tridart quickly took the hint.

"Of course Mistress. Your Knights of Destruction will train hard so that the next battle will bring you victory." She smiled as she looked down on us.

"Good to see you know your place. I want you all to rest for the night. I have plans that will require you all to be in top form so tomorrow you will train. As for you Shagon..." I tensed slightly, was I to be punished after all? "Meet me here at daybreak I have a...special assignment for you."

"As you wish Mistress." I think I just got off real lucky. It looks like I will be given another chance to prove myself, alone this time. And I have no intention of losing again. She had dismissed her knights for the evening but there was still no sign of Kor. "Mistress, if I may?" She turned back to look at me.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering what became of Kor." Her eyes narrowed for some reason I wasn't sure why. "I was hoping to leave the other Knights with training instructions. So that they may grow stronger while we are away." She continued to stair, it was getting a bit unnerving.

Finally she spoke. "He is recovering but he will join you shortly." She turned back around at began to leave the room. "Just be sure you don't fall into...old habits."

_'Old habits?'_ I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I think I had better watch my step. I went to meet with Tridart and Ember to discuss plans for the next few days. Ember seems to have cooled down. It seemed that I gained their respect by not blaming her or Tridart for the day's lose. After leaving them detailed instruction for the next few days I went to retire for the evening. I was almost asleep when suddenly I felt someone breathing down the back of my neck.

I leapt off my bed, my eyes glowing green ready to strike only to find Kor's passive face looking up at me. "Don't do that Kor I could have killed you!" I calmed down and my hand seem to naturally find Kor's head. "Why aren't you in your own bed?" He grunted something but stayed by the side of my bed. I sighed, I really needed to rest before tomorrow. "Fine, fine you can stay here on the floor if that's what you want. But you'll be training with Tridart and Ember for a few days while I'm away and I expect you to behave."

He made some type of purring sound and settled down on the floor. "Glad you're alright my friend." I said quietly as I scratched him behind his ears. For some reason this was very relaxing almost...familiar.

To be continued...

Next time: Shagon thinks he has the Guardians right where he want's them, so what's stopping him from finishing the job?

Thank you, Shiroi Misa


	5. Desperately Hated

Disclaimer: I don't own suddenly own W.I.T.C.H. Disney just does the cartoons of course.

Sorry for the late update, the computer's been a little tied up. My brother seems to have discovered World of War Crack-I mean War Craft. I just saw "'S' is for Self" and while I'm not going to spoil it, all I have to say is that episode ROCKED! Still looking for a beta reader if someone was interested. I also did a bit of fan art for this story, have a look. htt p:// ryusoken. com/ ShagonKor. JPG That's all for today, enjoy.

Desperately Hated

As promised my Mistress met with me in the morning to discuss my assignment. "I have woven a very intricate plan of mine for a very long time now. You will know the details only when I deem it is necessary. Until then you will fallow orders without question. Is that understood?" I nodded this sounded serious. Was she questioning my loyalty? Or was this just another test?

"Have no fear Mistress, your wish is my command."

"I should hope so. Do not make me regret giving you your powers Shagon. Or you shall regret it, even more."

"Simply speak your desires and it shall be done."

"Do as you say, and prove yourself to me, and you shall be rewarded greatly. Now come." We vanished as she Tela-transported us to another part of Mt. Thanos. I could see a grave marker but without a name. All it had was a familiar symbol edged into the rock. I couldn't place where I had seen it before but I knew it was important.

"This next chapter I am about to embark on must not be interrupted. You will go to Heatherfield and keep the Guardians distracted. It maters not how you do it as long as they do not realizes what I have done, for a long as possible." I smirked at the thought of doing what I wished with them. I was looking forward to seeing Will again, I couldn't wait to taste her sweet hatred once again.

"It will be a pleasure Mistress. Why don't I have them so focused on me that they forget all about _Nerissa_ for the time being." She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I think that's a splendid idea Dear Heart, just don't upset them too much. I know you have a talent for bring out the worst in people but I do need you back in one piece." I was about to respond when I saw something in the distance.

"Mistress someone approaches!" She responded quickly and used the Heart to glamor us. Now all the intruder would see would be a couple of large rocks. Whoever it was, was taking their sweet time getting here. I had to wrap my wings around myself to keep the cold out. Finally I could see who was coming. It was Yan Lin holding a bouquet of flowers, which she lays before the same stone grave marker that Nerissa had brought me to see.

"It has been too long, Cassidy, my dear friend. I promise to see you again soon." _'Cassidy? Ah now I recognized that marking. It's the mark of the Water Guardian, the one who died at the hands of my Mistress. But what could she want at her grave? I guess I'll find out sooner or later.'_

Yan Lin tele-transported away, and we deglamoured into our true forms. Nerissa looked at the spot Yan Lin once stood and mused, "Perhaps sooner than you think…"

I couldn't help but snatch up the flowers with a sarcastic comment. "Ah, she shouldn't have."

Nerissa then turned to me to make sure I knew what to do. "I have business I must attend to, and the Guardians must not interfere."

_'Looks like it's time to get this show on the road.' _"I'll drive them to distraction, Will especially." I said as I started to pluck the petals off the flowers one by one. "She hates me, she hates me not. She hates me, she hates me not… Who am I kidding? She really, really hates me!" And with that she sent me on my way. _'I just can wait to see my dear sweet Will again.'_

I found what I was looking for pretty quickly. I knew she would show up here sooner or later. The shabby little pet shop her boyfriend used to work at. She was checking to see if Matt was really gone and of course he is. The old man must have gotten the letter by now. Poor girl probably thinks her little boyfriend abandoned her. _'Aw, I'll have to cheer her up.'_ But first things first. I have to keep the Guardians out of my Mistress' way.

It was dark by the time Will and Grandpa Olsen left the pet shop. Will was going home while the old man was heading right towards me. Unwanted memories started to fill my head, about Matt and his Grandfather. Memories of the old man teaching that boy how to take care animals. It was sickening the amount of weakness that was in those few glimpses. Oh, how I hated him and all that he represented. He was just about to cross my path. _'Time to let the Guardians know I'm back in town!'_

In an instant I grabbed the old man by his shirt and had every intention of finishing him off. But suddenly there was a blinding pain in the back of my head and for a moment I could swear I heard a distant but very forceful, _"STOP!"_ I didn't know what was going on so I dropped Old man Olsen, and flew off.

It didn't take me very long to regain control but I still wasn't sure what had just happened. I figured it was just a fluke, brought on by some of that boy's memories still within this body. I pushed it all to the back of my mind, I didn't have time to worry about a stupid flashback. Right now Will only suspected it was me who attacked the old man, I still had to let the others know. Well, it wasn't very far to Hay Lin's place. I think I stop by and say 'Hi'. "Next Stop the Silver Dragon."

I found my next target in the ally behind the restaurant. Old Yan Lin was taking out the trash for the night totally unaware of how dangerous it was to isolate herself in the dark. I swooped down knocking her off balance and hid myself in the shadows. To say she was startled was an understatement. She used a bit of magic to shed some light on her attacker. Like a beast in the night I was revealed by the light. I was mere moments from blasting her out of existence when she tela-transported out of sight. _'Blast!' _Oh well, I figured I'd better make myself scarce before she called in her granddaughter and her friends. I would see them soon enough but not tonight. I still had the rest of the Guardians' relatives to see before the night was through. Once one is attacked it won't be long before they spread word to all the others, just what I was counting on.

It was easy to run Mrs. Lair off the road and to give Peter Cook a good shock on the basketball courts, but I really had fun with little Lillian Hale. I wanted an eye witness as good as Yan Lin so there would be no doubt I was the one stalking their loved ones. I easily found her bedroom window and hovered just outside. The little dear was sound asleep like an angel. Maybe I should show her what a real Angel looked like. I lightly scratched at the window pain making her stir slightly. _'Come on little Angel, time to wake up.' _I tapped a little louder and finally she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Come out and play child, come out and play." She took one look at me flying outside her window and screamed. _'Smart girl.' _I took off before her parents and sister came running. I'd done enough for one night. I was saving Will and her mother for last. I was still really hungry for her hatred but I could wait a little longer. Right now they were all probably contacting each other and then their hatred would grow. It would bubble and stew until I was ready to feast and by then they would have no chance of stopping me. "Until tomorrow Will, be sure and keep your mother close by. It'd be so much more fun if you had to watch something terrible happen to her in person."

The next night as predicted, Will was out with her mother in tow. They were having dinner with the history teacher at a café on the pier. _'Oh Will, I thought you were smarter then to bring her to such a vulnerable location. I guess I'll have to teach you a little lesson.'_ I flew low and started blasting the support beams one by one. I could hear the screams of terror coming from above me as part of the pier started to collapses. It didn't take long before my little pet confronted me.

"You don't mess with family!" She was absolutely lovely with all that hate just pouring out of her entire being.

"Aw, but it's the perfect way to mess with you!" She fired at me, I fired back, all and all a great night out. Only one thing could make this evening any better. "Dear Will, I'm Heatherfield bound. They say a new group of evil knights forms their every five minutes, and I know I'm lead guitar in the next one." She dropped her guard for a moment and I took full advantage and pinned her to the underside of the pier.

'_She's so cute when she struggles.'_ "That...that was from Matt's letter!" I smirked as I watched her face. She was finally starting to understand.

"I guess faking Matt's handwriting isn't as hard as you think." In a bout of furious rage she blasted me away. I barley felt a thing. With the amount of hate she was feeding me I felt invincible.

"Where's Matt? What have you done to him!?" I didn't answer her question, no lie could be worse then what she was imagining right now. _'If you only knew the truth, Dear Will.'_ I gathered up all of her hate and gave her one large blast right back at her. It hit her hard and she started to fall towards the water. _'Oh no, you not getting away that easily.' _I tore off a piece a mettle from the pier, caught her, and bound her to one of the beams.

I had her, she was at my mercy. I was just about to finish her off and bring her lifeless body back to my mistress but the pain started again. _'Stop it!' _It was that voice again. _'I don't want to hurt her.' _It was getting louder, and worse it was starting to take control. I powered down, I had to leave before I was at _her_ Mercy.

"No, no. It's too easy. And I'm enjoying our little game much too much to end it now… But I can't wait for Round Two!" I didn't want to leave but the pain was getting worse by the moment. I don't remember how I ended up back at the construction sight I just remember being forced to the back of my own mind. My body started changing back to the way it was before. _'No' _It was then I realized who the voice belonged to.

He awoke with a startling gasp. He was confused for a moment but then he remembered everything that had happened to him since _that_ night. The night he was taken and forcibly turned into a vicious monster by Nerissa. Matt Olsen was once again in control of his own body but that did not wipe away the sins he had carried out as Shagon.

"What...what have I..." He had to hold onto himself he was shacking so bad. "What did she do to me?" He tried to get his breathing under control as he continued to relive the horrors of the past week. "What have I done? I...I attacked Will and the others. I almost killed Yan Lin! I hurt my...my grandpa." And with that startling thought he found the strength to get to his feet. He wasn't sure what time it was or even what day it was but he knew one thing for certain. "I...I have to see if he's alright. What if I really..."

In the day light hours of the sixth day since Matt Olsen went missing, he somehow found his way to his grandfather's pet shop. If he only knew that the monster known as Shagon was merely lying in wait ready to retake the boy's body, he would have gone...anywhere but home.

To be continued...

Next time: Matt reunites with his family but Shagon's far from gone. And because of that he has unwitting put his one loved one in danger? And he has no one to blame but himself.


	6. Anywhere But Home

Disclaimer: No, I don't own W.I.T.C.H. if I did the TV series would continue past the second season.

OK, I'm really sorry there was such a long wait for this next chapter. I had a lot going on and fanfics had to take a back seat for more important things. But I have good news. I came to a decision and from now on I will not update or start a new story unless the entire thing is all written out. That's right, this story is DONE BABY. I'll be posting each chapter after I've taken the time to go over it and fix as many errors as I can. But without a bata right now there will always be some things I don't catch no matter how many times I go over it. While Sokai-chan offered to help, she's in the middle of a very ambitious project right now. I wish her the best of luck. I will hopefully post a new chapter every few days. There are a total of 10 chapters since I have decided to write up to "U" is for Undivided. That's enough for now I left poor Matt on his way...

Anywhere but Home

Chapter 6:

I was only a block away from my grandfather's pet shop when I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. I was now right in front of the ally where I had attacked my own grandfather several nights ago. Violently I shook my head, right now I just needed to know if he was all right. The shop was open, that was a good sign. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The welcoming bell rang as I entered.

"Just a minute." Came the familiar voice of my Grandfather echoing from the back room.

_'Grandpa.' _He sounded alright, he was at work and it sounded like he was as busy as ever. _'Maybe . . . '_ I thought, _'Maybe I should just leave. I'm glad he's alright but . . . ' _I didn't have time to finish the thought as Herbert Olsen stepped out of the back room holding a large box.

"Sorry for the wait, I . . . " He dropped the box in shock the moment he laid eyes on me. "Matt?"

I didn't know how to respond I was just so relieved to see that grandpa was OK. He collected me in a warm embrace which I eagerly returned.

"Matt my boy, are you alright? We were so worried about you!" What could I say? I couldn't very well tell him the truth. I didn't think anyone believed that letter Shagon had wrote, but it was all I could think of.

"Yeah I'm fine, you got my letter right?" Grandpa nodded but raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get very far when I realized what an idiot I was. So I just turned around and came back."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Matt, I've know you since you were born and I have a hard time believing that you just decided to run off to Hollywood to become lead guitarist in some band...and leave your guitar behind."

My stomach fell, I knew that letter was far fetched but forgetting my guitar? Oh man, Mom and Dad must be going out of their minds right now. I had to think of something else but what?

"You're right Grandpa. There's more to this story but, please don't ask me right now. I'll...I'll tell you but not right now OK." I hated doing this to him but I needed more time to come up with a better story. And I had to talk to Will ASAP and let her know what had happened to me.

Grandpa was concerned as he looked into my eyes. He could tell I was hiding something but I think he wanted me to feel safe here. "Alright, alright, calm down. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'll trust you to do the right thing."

Now I felt just felt sick. Grandpa had such faith in me and I was lying right to his face. I had no choice though, no one would believe the truth.

"Oh, we have to tell your parents your back. They've been terribly upset you know." I hung my head.

"Yeah I know, and I feel really bad about what I've put them through."

"I think we should give them a call." He reached for the store phone but remembered that it was broken and the repair man hadn't shown up yet. "Darn, I forgot about that. Matt could you mind the store for a minute while I call your parents? I expect they'll want you to go home right away."

"Yeah, sure thing Grandpa." As he headed for the back I decided to see if the animals needed anything. I wouldn't be able to call Will until I had dealt with my parents since my cell phone was still at home. Some of the puppies looked like they were low on water but as I reached for their cages something strange happened. All of the animals I was near suddenly started backing away or growling at me. "What's up with you guys?" It was normal for a few animals to be scared or nervous but now it seemed like the whole store was on high alert.

Suddenly I remembered how Mr. Huggles had freaked out in a similar manner when Nerissa had appeared as Will outside of my window. "Oh no!"

'_Oh Yes!'_ But that wasn't Nerissa's voice, it was a deeper and colder version of my own.

_"_Oh please, No!"

The voice in my head snickered. _'You didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?'_

I could have made cleaver remark but I was just too shocked. "Who-who are you, what are you, what do you want with me?"

'_So many questions, most of which you already know the answers to. But let's review shall we? I am Shagon, Nerissa's Angel of Malice. As for what I want with you, simple, you're going to help me destroy the Guardians for my mistress.'_

"The Hell I am!" I mentally shouted defiantly but I was overcome with a sudden pain in my head.

'_Not like you have a choice.'_ I found himself being pulled back into an endless void with nothing but clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?" The response was an evil laughter in the background.

"You are now a prisoner in your own mind." said the voice. I gasped and turned around to see Shagon in his full glory. Without warning the Dark Angel blasted my knocking me off my feet."You're not going to interfere with me any longer. I thought your old self had been destroyed when Nerissa brought me to life but it seems this situation is much different then we both first thought."

I struggled but got to my feet. _'"_What on Earth are you talking about?"

Shagon stepped closer. "I wasn't created from nothing you know. I was born from the purest hatred from the darkest part of your soul."

I backed further away but Shagon kept moving closer. _"_What are you getting at?" In one swift moved Shagon grabbed me and brought me face to mask.

"It's quite simple, I AM you!"

"No!" I shouted. "That's not possible!"

"Oh no? Try to think back. Just before you were taken you were moping and wishing if only you were stronger, faster... and maybe a set of wings would help too.' The Dark Angel flexed his own wings as he flung me to the side. 'And it would be nice to be the **Knight**-in-shining-armor for-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted putting his hands over his ears but it did little good. I couldn't stop Shagon's voice.

"But this is what you wished for Matt. Just look at us, a strong powerful warrior. Don't you feel it, we could tear the world apart."

"Shut up, this isn't what I wanted! All I wanted to do was to be strong enough to fight besides Will, to protect her." Shagon's laughter echoed throughout the void and suddenly blasted me again.

"Is that what you tell yourself? Admit it, you were tired of being the damsel in distress. You just wanted to be the hero. It was your own selfish desire for power, for your own selfish reasons that helped to create me. Don't try to deny it boy. You should be grateful, you got your wish."

I didn't even try to get up this time. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "This can't be real this has to be a horrible nightmare." Shagon actually kicked me this time, keeping me down.

"This is a very long dream, isn't it Matt." He purred into my ear.

"Let me go, please, just let me go."I begged but that only seemed to make the demon mad.

"This is why you'll never be free again. You're weak, pathetic, and always have to depend on a group of little girls to save you. You don't deserve this body any longer." The demon paused his insane rant when he heard something in the distance. "Sounds like old man Olsen is coming back."

"Grandpa! Stay away, it not really me-ah!" While Shagon seemed to be just playing earlier this time the blast really hurt.

"Keep quiet and the old man just might live though this."

"No, don't hurt him again." I pleaded helplessly.

"You make any attempts to reclaim this body and believe me you'll wish I had finished him off in the ally." I had no choice but to watch as Shagon took full control of my body as my grandfather came in from the back.

"I got a hold of them Matt, they both sounded so relieved but I have a feeling your mother is going to want a better explanation."

"Thanks for the heads up grandpa." I gritted my teeth but made no attempts to regain control. I'd just have to wait until there was no one around for Shagon to hold hostage. "I should really get going then." Shagon said but as he was about to leave he spotted a certain red head coming towards the pet shop.

'_Well, well ,well, looked what the cat dragged in.'_ Shagon mentally said to me.

I could see Will coming up to the main door of the shop through my own eyes but still I didn't dare do anything. The demon would fallow through with his threat, I just knew it.

Grandpa also spotted Will just outside and opened the door for her.

"Will, Come in! Great news!" Will entered not sure at first what Mr. Olsen was so excited about. She gasped when she saw "Matt", casually leaning against the counter.

"Matt!"

"Hey, Will."

Will was almost in tears with relief when she saw who she thought was me standing right in front of her safe and sound. Or so she thought. "Where have you…? I thought…"

The boy she thinks is Matt finished her sentence: "That dropping out was a total bonehead move. That leaving you, was a total, bonehead move." The two lean forward but stop just short of an embrace when they realized Grandpa was still in the room.

"Um, I have worms... in the back. I should be gone five minutes, at least." He said making his excuses and exited to the back room.

Will threw her arms around "Matt" and kissing him passionately. I growled within my own head.

'_Remember, old Grandpa's still in the next room.'_ Shagon reminded me.

Will was so happy she didn't notice her boyfriend's face twisting into an evil grin. "I was so worried. I was sure this Shagon guy had done something to you."

Shagon smirked and responded coldly. "What makes you so sure he hasn't?" He was delighted to see Will pull back, nervously, as he adds: "After all, faking Matt's appearance isn't as hard as you think."

Will suddenly understood who she was really facing "Shagon!"

The Dark Angle let his eyes glow a bit as he spoke. "Yes, my pet. It's me. With just a bit of...borrowed glamour."

Will began to pull out the Heart. "Oh, it is so ON!" But suddenly Grandpa returned, interrupting them. "Sorry, I just need to get some disinfectant."

Shagon turned back to Will with an innocent smile on his face.

"Is it?" The beast in disguise whispers to Will. And of course she would have to put this battle on hold. "I didn't think so."

Hate waves flowed out of Will which the demon eagerly lapped up. "Trust me it's coming."

Amused Shagon headed for the door. "Great, we'll hang! As soon as I get old Matt's life in order…" and leaves. All I could do was ball his fists as this monster threatened my loved ones, and took over my life.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Man, she was a surprisingly good kisser." Shagon said taunting me. "Now, since it was technically your body but with my presence does that count as cheating or not?" The demon chuckled at my distress.

Trying not to let the monster get to me I tried to chance the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

Shagon smirk. "Just where I said, we're going home." I then realized that we were only a few blocks from my own house.

_"Wh-what are you doing? I can't go home, not like...not like this!"_ I started to panic, what did Shagon want with my family?

"Oh, but don't you see? I've finally found a use for you. Well, your identity at least. By masquerading as Matt Olsen I can keep tabs on the Guardians for my Mistress."

I shook my head. "It's not going to work, you just blew your cover to Will. She's probably telling the others right now!"

"Oh you simple fool. That's just what I want. You see this way if any of your, presence, slips through, Will will just think I'm messing with her head. As for the Guardians, I expect we'll see them tonight. When their hatred for me will be at its highest peek."

I growled, frustrated beyond word. "You'll never get away with this, you may be possessing my body but you'll never fool my parents."

Shagon chuckled as he neared my front yard. "That's where you come in. I'll be generous and give you a little control over this body. You better think up a better excuse than that Hollywood nonsense before we get to the front door." It was only another few steps before 'Matt' rang the doorbell. I could finally feel some sense of control returning. I even tried to run but the demon kept my feet firmly planted on the ground.

_'Don't even try it!'_ cried Shagon from within me. _'Remember who's really in control here. Mess this up and I'll kill you parents with your own hands and I'll make you watch!' _The color drained from my face at the threat. I had no choice but to play along until I could find a way to regain control permanently.

Suddenly the front door swung open and my mother appeared before me. She stared at her son for but a moment before collecting her only child in a fierce hug. "Oh my baby!" she cried not letting go of her little boy. "Oh God Matt, we were so worried! Thank God you're OK."

I hesitated for a moment but then returned the hug. _'Oh Mom, I'm not OK. I'm not OK at all!' _I said to myself wanting to shout it out but didn't dare. Suddenly she pushed me away and with tears in her eyes looked closely at her son.

"Where on Earth have you been and don't even try to tell me you went to Hollywood. I know you Matthew Olsen and you don't just vanish in the middle of the night with out telling anyone." She led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. "Do you have any idea how frantic I was when I found your lights on, your window open, and that stupid hat of yours just lying outside?" God I was heart broken, I wanted to tell her everything that had happened to me but that was out of the question. I hated putting her through all this and I was going to have to lie again.

Just then I heard my father's voice from upstairs coming towards the living room. "Honey is that him?" Poor Dad looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Oh Matt, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He ran the rest of the way and hugged me. Dad was almost never around and almost never hugged me anymore, not since I was a small child. This uncharacteristic display of emotion from him just showed how upset he'd been. "Where have you been?"

"He was just about to answer." said Mom as my Dad joined her on the other couch.

'_Better make it good, or at least believable.'_ Warned Shagon reminding me why I was aloud momentary control of my own body.

I took a deep breath. "You're right I didn't run off to Hollywood or anything like that. You see a friend of mine came to me late that night saying he needed help and we needed to leave right away. I thought I'd be back before anyone would wake up but we wound up leaving town. I would have called but I forgot my cell phone and his had died on him. He said he had called you from a pay phone but when I found out he had forged my handwriting and wrote you those bogus letters I realized I had gotten in over my head. After that I made my way home. I left Mr. Huggles with a friend on my way back. When I saw Grandpa's shop was open I went in to tell him I was OK. He called you and I came home." My parents looked at each other, I knew there would be more questions.

Sure enough Mom took my hand. "Who was this _'friend' _of yours and what kind of trouble was he in that he need you to help him?" I knew there were holes in my story but if I named anyone they would get into trouble and if I made someone up I knew she would look them up and it would prove that I was lying.

"I can't tell you that, I promised him I wouldn't mention his name."

Mom shook her head. "Matthew Olsen this boy practically kidnapped you! What's to stop him from coming after you again?"

"Don't worry he won't try anything, I doubt he's ever coming back. But I swore not to give him away." I could tell she was only getting more frustrated but Dad tried to calm her down.

"It's alright dear, he's not hurt and he didn't realize what he was getting into. But he came back and admitted his mistakes and he not leaving like that again, are you son?"

I was so sick to my stomach. Here I was lying to my parent and my own father was defending me. I forced a smile to my face. "Right Dad, I'm not going anywhere." I went over to my parents and we all joined together in a large group hug. "I'm sorry I put you guys through all this. I had no idea it was going to turn out this way." What I was really apologizing for was deceiving them and putting their lives in danger. "I'm so sorry." I half sobbed. _'I'm so very sorry.'_

'_Aw, how touching. I think I'm gonna be sick.'_ Shagon said letting me know I was not alone._ 'Just a little more time.' _I begged feeling my control starting to slip. The demon within me seemed to consider this request.

'_Alright Olsen but wrap this up quick. Don't forget we still have to meet the girls tonight.' _I sighed as I loosened his grip on my parents. _'Don't worry I won't forget.'_

Mom seemed to have calmed down somewhat. "Alright Matt, I won't force you to tell us who this friend is right now but promise me you'll come to one of us or your grandpa if he comes back, or if you get into trouble again."

"I promise Mom." She took hold of my hand again.

"And I'm getting you back into school. You're going to have a lot of work to catch up on."

I sighed, as if I didn't have enough to worry about. "Yeah I know." Mom got up and started towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some calls but first do you want anything to eat, you must be starving?" From deep within my soul I really was starving but it wasn't for food.

"To be honest I'm really tired I think I'll just go to bed early." She gave me a concerned look but nodded. I was so relieved just to make it to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

'_About time.'_ Shagon grumbled. I didn't have the strength to fight off the invader so I gave in without a fight. _'Be a good little boy and your family won't even notice their son's been possessed by a hate feeding demon.'_ I just growled in response.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While I might have been mentally exhausted, Shagon was itching for a fight. After making sure my parent's were sound asleep, he crept out the bedroom window. While he couldn't see the girls he could tell they were close. He could almost feel their hatred already. If a flash he changed back into his lovely new body but made it look like a glamour incase the Guardians were watching. It was a good thing too, not a moment later Shagon felt himself restrained. Two of them had grabbed his wings and one had held his tail. Shagon felt a flash of pain from his wings but hid his reaction from the Guardians behind his mask. But while he was unable to move for a moment he was gaining in strength fuelled by the Guardian's hatred for him.

"You said you wanted to hang." Spat Will as Hay Lin caught them all up in a large wind funnel and carried them away from praying eyes. At the train yard Shagon found himself dropped unceremoniously to the ground with a thud. He couldn't help but laugh though, they were playing right into his hands.

"So, I take it we're all here to party. Five against one, well this won't be fair." The hatred was just pouring out of every one of them now, and Shagon was ready to take on the world. "Too any of you!" he said in a low and dark voice and the battle began. It seemed no matter what the Guardians threw at him Shagon just kept coming. His plan had worked like a charm. Attacking the girls' families, letting their hatred build up, and shooting them down one by one. He'd never felt so powerful, so unstoppable and their hatred was only increasing. Soon Will stood alone and the demon prepared to put an end to her existence once and for all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From deep within Shagon's mind I was fighting as well. I felt like I was in a haze. The hatred from the Guardians was filling my entire being with strength and power. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. I was having trouble thinking straight. _'Is this what being an addict feels like.' _I thought as I fought to regain some composer within my own mind. Slowly I became aware I was fighting someone. Snapping back into awareness I realized it was Will and the others, and Shagon was winning. I watch through my own eyes as one by one the Guardians went down until only Will stood in his way.

Shagon was powering up to blast her at full power. I only had one chance to take control while the demon was distracted. With all of my strength I grabbed the inner Shagon in the only place he was vulnerable, his wings. As powerful as they were, they were also very sensitive. Shagon couldn't stop the screech of pain in his head when I twisted the dark wings behind his back.

While I couldn't regain full control I was at least able to power down Shagon's body. Shagon was struggling to get the troublesome boy off his back. But he couldn't just stand there and loose face in front of his enemies.

"No I, I can't end this now. I'd miss the purity of your hatred." Will looked up at the dark angel in surprise.

"Wait, you're letting me go, again." Within my mind I was refusing to let go. Shagon had no choice but to back down.

"The game's just too much fun." He was in trouble, the Guardian's hatred was already dropping. Will stood up and confronted him.

"Not that much fun. What's really going on here? Can't finish what you started?" Now the other guardians were starting to flank him. I was proving to be stronger then he thought. Shagon needed to get away but he still refused to run.

"I'll finished when I'm sated, and not a moment sooner." They were advancing on him now and he couldn't fight back until he got me under control.

"I don't believe you. If you've really hurt Matt why show me any Mercy?" And then it dawned on her. "There's good inside you."

I was still struggling to tell Will the truth and keep Shagon at bay. It wasn't getting any easier as the demon tried relentlessly to shake me off. '_Will, please hear me I'm right here!' _Shagon's tail whipped back striking me against the shoulder blades. I cried out in pain but would not let go. _'She'll never hear you. Now let go before I rip your head off!' _said Shagon as he tail whipped me again in the lower back.

While still fighting for control Shagon tried to put up a fearsome front in front of the girls. "Please, I'm so bad..." but for a moment, however brief, Matt Olsen got through. "I hate myself."

Shagon was shocked that I could actually break through his control. And Will didn't let his little slip of the tongue pass.

"You do, don't you. Ha, you don't really hate any of us. Nerissa's making you attack, and you hate yourself for obeying her." He was losing control of the whole situation. He unconsciously moved back and managed to trip over a railway track. The fire Guardian smirked.

"He doesn't look so big bad now."

"Yeah, way to kill him with kindness." Agreed the Water Guardian.

Will once again tried to reach out to him. "Compassion and mercy are stronger that Hate. I could teach you that." It was sickening, thought Shagon. She actually pitied him and it was giving that troublesome boy hope. "No." He said weakly turning away from Will compassion.

_'I wouldn't go back to that.'_ Shagon thought furiously. _'I won't even be that weak and helpless again! I won't ever be like...'_

"And you could help me find Matt." What might have been Will trump card turned out to be the thing that gave Shagon the strength to take back control.

"NOOOO!" Within our mind Shagon used his tail and grabbed me around the throat. I gasped and let go in shock as I was flung off of Shagon's back and hurled back into the endless void of my own mind. Before I could even get back on my feet the demon blasted me so hard I thought there would be a hole in my chest if I looked down. While her intentions were good, Will had underestimated just how deeply Shagon's hatred for himself, Matt, truly ran. Shagon was more then just a demon inhabiting my body. He was all of my fears, desires and hate all twisted up and brought to life by Nerissa's quintessence. While she had no way of knowing it, she had just reinforced everything that Shagon believed in.

In if fit of furious rage he took off into the sky, nearly exploding with his own self hatred. "The only Matt you'll ever see is me, at Sheitfield everyday, reminding you that the real Matt is gone. Soon enough, YOU'LL LEARN TO HATE ME AGAIN!" And with that he flew off not caring where he was going. Fueled by his own hatred now he turned on the thing he hated the most, me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Without realizing it Shagon had silently landed in my back yard. Back within our own mind he was now in full control. He held me up by the throat glaring at me through his expressionless mask. "You!" The demon hissed. "You not only cost me what would have been a major victory for my Mistress, you humiliated me in front of my enemies!" He squeezed a bit harder letting me know his displeasure.

I gasped. I wasn't sure if I could really die in my own mind or not but I had to think of something quick. Shagon was about to lose it. "Kill me and you kill yourself."

The demon's eyes flashed green but he didn't loosen his grip. I had to try again now that I had Shagon's attention. "You said it yourself, you are me, so in a strange twisted way I must be you. Destroy one and you destroy the other." It may have been a desperate bluff at the time, but I couldn't help but see some truth in my own words. It was a two way street. Even if I had a way of slaying the demon within me, I would only slay myself in the process. Shagon powered down and dropped me to the ground.

For a moment all he did was glare at me in deep thought when finally he spoke. "So be it." Shagon backed away not exposing his back to me again. I could hardly believe my luck. Did I really just win that fight? But something wasn't right, Shagon was up to something.

"Since I can't satisfy my bloodlust with you, your parents will have to suffice." My eye widened in horror as I realized Shagon was standing right below my parent's bedroom window.

"No, you CAN'T!" I jumped up but was blasted back in less than a heartbeat.

"You were warned Olsen. I said I'd kill your family if you tried to take back control. Now sit back and enjoy the show." The demon snickered as he watched my desperate attempts to stop him. "I think I'll just take care Mom and Dad tonight. I'll have to save old Gramps for later, to make sure you really know your place."

Again and again I tried to get close to Shagon but Shagon just kept blasting me back. I looked up desperation clouding my eyes. "Please, don't hurt them! I'll...I'll do anything."

Shagon only chuckled. "It's too bad Nerissa's Knights can't feed off of each other. Tridart would enjoy the feast you're serving up right now."

"Please... " I begged forgetting that Shagon that hated begging. The demon flew up and hovered just outside my parent's window. I could see his Mom and Dad restlessly tossing in their beds unaware of what was happening right outside of their own window.

"You had your chance to behave and now you have to pay the piper." Shagon was but a moment   
away from making me an orphan when he felt the familiar call of his Mistress. And when his mistress calls for him, then he must go to her.

"You got lucky this time Olsen, but don't think either you or your family is off the hook."

I never thought I'd be grateful to be summoned by the same witch that cursed me, but I was so relived he collapsed where I stood. I didn't even try to fight when Nerissa's fold opened and swallowed us up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shagon had arrived back at Mt. Thanos at Cassidy's grave sight. He was greeted by the other Knights, Kor was especially happy to see him. He petted the creature behind the ears as he waited for Nerissa. It struck me as a little odd that Shagon, who had proven he would show no mercy to anyone, could still show Kor some affection. Maybe he wasn't fully away of it or maybe just maybe there was a small part of me buried so deep within him not even Shagon had realized it. Either way I wasn't going to bring it up. He had already put Will, the Guardians, and my family in danger, I refused to add Mr. Huggles to that list. Poor little Huggles, right now he was the only one who really knew what I was going through. I wished I could help the little dormouse but right now I couldn't even help myself.

It wasn't long before Nerissa had reappeared with a transparent young girl in tow. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. That this was the ghost of Cassidy now bewitched and enslaved to Nerissa. I mentally balled my fists in anger. She couldn't just use people as her own personal toys! I was so enraged I barley noticed when the witch started addressing Shagon. She praised him for a job well done, keeping the Guardians distracted while she _persuaded_ Cassidy to join their cause. But she gave him more than just praise, she slipped a ring with a large blue stone onto his finger.

"This my Dear Heart is the power I promised you. Our next recruit will be found in Kandrakar itself and I will need you to lead the attack." The ring glowed slightly as it's magic, now corrupted by Nerissa, flowed into Shagon. The demon was pleased as he felt himself grow stronger and more powerful then before. While most of his appearance remained unchanged his fingernails lengthened and blacked from of the dark magic now coursing through his veins.

"It will be done as you say Mistress. I thank you for the privilege to serve you." The crone smiled as she laid out her plan of attack. Shagon was a little surprised when she asked him to return to the Olsen home. It seemed she liked the idea of having someone to spy on the Guardians for her.

"Keep up appearances but do not draw attention to yourself. Use your former self to hide in plain sight. I have plans for the Guardians and knowing where they are at all times will be most helpful." While Shagon was cloud nine I was furious. While it seemed my family was safe for the moment it looked like Shagon was now officially in charge of my entire life. I didn't think this nightmare could get any worse.

"Oh and one more thing." Nerissa said to her General. "You might want to use some of that new power to keep better control of your...other self." Inside Shagon's mind I froze. I didn't like where this was going and I certainly didn't like the look Shagon gave me when he returned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well now, despite your pathetic attempts to take back this body and ruin all my plans, I seemed to have come out on top today." Shagon said admiring his new ring. I was still defiant however.

"You're not going to get away with this. Will's going to figure it out and when she does-" My thoughts were cut off when I felt a large blast of dark magic hit my square in the chest, more powerful then any of Shagon's eye-beams had been so far. I collapsed to his knees not sure if I could get up again for a while.

"Well now, at least that shut you up. Still, better not do that too often I'm going to need you in one piece for later." My vision was starting to blur. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Shagon had really hurt me with that new ring of his. Try as I might I was in too much pain and too exhausted to get up. "But since I don't need you right now I'll just put you away where you won't cause trouble." The demon said as he aimed his ring at me again.

Suddenly a giant size golden mask appeared behind me. I couldn't fight it as I was pulled in and trapped inside the life-size Shagon mask. The nightmare that couldn't get any worse had just entered hell. I couldn't move any part of my body except my head and all I could see was total darkness.

"What..." I said starting to panic. "Where am I?" While I couldn't see Shagon he could still hear and feel everything the demon did while in my body.

"I've just put you in the back of our mind for now, where you can't cause trouble. Seems you lucked out and I'll have to slaughter your parents some other time. But by no means are you going to interfere again. You've lived your life Olsen, it's mine now. And there's nothing you or your little girlfriend can do about it." Shagon laughed as I continued to struggle in these new bounds. I was just so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up but that was just what the monster wanted. But I was so tired of fighting.

As Shagon left me to my thoughts, all I could say in reply was, "I hate you."

To be continued...

Shagon now seems to have complete control over Matt's body as well as his life. But blinded by power and hatred he will never possess Matt's Heart or his will to survive. Join us next time for..."The Demon in Me"


	7. The Demon in Me

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H. yadda yadda yadda.

Well, as promised here's the next chapter. Possibly my quickest update...ever. I think this new rule about not updating or posting a new story until it's completely done is a good idea.

Matt: Dude, why are you torturing me like this?

Shiroi Misa: First of all, not a Dude. Second, it builds character.

Matt: You just like seeing me suffer.

Shiroi Misa: Stop complaining, I'm pairing you with Will.

Matt: Really? She not going to leave me for Caleb, Phobos, or Harry Potter?

Shiroi Misa: Ah...no.

Matt: Alright then, for her I bear it. Now if you'll excuse me, there's still...

The Demon in Me

Chapter 7

Life with Shagon was like an unending nightmare. Most of the time the demon kept me lock in that oversized mask so I couldn't interfere. He only brought me out when he needed to interact with my family or to finish all that useless school work.

I was powerless to stop myself from fooling and hurting the ones I love, and still had to do all that freakin make-up work. If this isn't hell I don't know what is.

The only good part about being stuck within my own mind was that the monster seemed to forget about me. Leaving me alone to my thoughts. I thought of my family, my friends but most of all, Will. It breaks my heart every time Shagon hurts her and taunted her about her missing boyfriend. Part of me wanted her to see through the golden mask and save me, but another part of me was so ashamed at what I had done, that I wasn't sure if I could face her again. I could feel her hatred every time Shagon attacked but I could also see the pain in her eyes.

Oh Will, how I wish I could take that pain away and see your beautiful smile again. It was my love for her that kept me from giving up entirely. I thought back to the first time we met. It was at her surprise birthday party. She may have only been turning 13, but when I saw her standing on the Lair's lawn under that starry sky, I could have sworn I'd seen an angel. Our eyes met and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

It seemed like forever before I finally found my voice. "Um, hi. My name's Matt. Matt Olsen. You're Will right, the birthday girl?"

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, that's me. I'd shake your hand but..." She tilted her head indicating the pizzas she was holding.

"Um, here let me help you with those." I said as I gathered up the pizzas in his one hand and gently took a hold of hers. I was a little surprised by my own boldness. It was only meant to be a hand shake but I ended up walking her into the kitchen with the rest of her friends. It felt great, more than great it was like...magic. I tried to keep the conversation going, praying I wouldn't start babbling on like an idiot. "You missed a lot of your own party."

She pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "Yeah well, that's what happens when your friends through you a party and don't bother telling you. I had some things I needed to take care of tonight."

"Oh, is that why you dragged them along?"

"Uh, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have made it back at all."

"Well I'm glade you came back, I've been meaning to say 'hi' all evening."

"Thanks I..." But before Will could get another word out someone had shouted "PIZZA" and the kitchen turned into a giant feeding frenzy. In all the confusion we lost sight of each other. I only caught a brief glimpse of her as she was leaving with her mother. While I was slightly disappointed I knew I'd see her again. I didn't know what would come of it but it was a risk worth taking.

It was a classic boy meet girl story with a few twists along the way. I liked Will but I wasn't sure she if liked me or not. So when the new girl Sandra asked me to show her around I said yes. I was a bit surprised to see Will at the ski trip even more surprised when she and Sandra started fighting. While I'll admit, it was a bit flattering to have two girls fighting over me, it got out of hand really fast. Will didn't look like she spent a lot of time on skies and I was afraid she'd get hurt but she refused to back down from that stupid race. Later, when the avalanche hit, I was really scared when we couldn't find her right away. Sandra was fine but hurt she her leg. Her lack of concern when Will was missing was a real turn off. Thankfully Will arrived safe and sound saying she got turned around after taking cover from the avalanche. Sandra let her accent slip showing just how fake she really was. Screw the stupid race, they made the bet not me. I looked over at Will who was smiling smugly now that Sandra had announced she was switching schools. "The front of the bus or the back?"

We had a nice conversation on the way back. She told me about her old school and the new friends she had made here in Heatherfeild. I told her about my music and Grandpa's pet shop. We basically got to know each other a little better. I first got the courage to ask her out when she appeared in front of my garage at practic one day. She said she was only there to barrow hedge clipper but that's when I knew she was really there to see me. She told me on the bus ride she lived in an apartment, and most apartments don't have large lawns. After a not-so-subtle kick from Nigel I asked Will to the dance. I took her shout of joy for a yes. She was fashionably late but what an entrance. All in all, it was a great evening.

Our first kiss was even more exciting. Grandpa saw how distracted I was at work one day. He may seem a little scatter brained at times but he knows a lot more then he lets on. "I take it there's a special someone on your mind?"

"Well yeah, kind of. I think she likes me but how do you know?" He just smiled.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. If she likes you the way you do, I think she'll find a way to tell you. But she may not do so in words." I sighed.

"So I have to wait for her to make the first move?" He had a small sparkle in his eye.

"Maybe a little encouragement is in order." He disappeared into the back room and reappeared with a small box in his hands. "Girls love getting gifts especially when they're personal." I peeked inside the box and inside was a cute furry dormouse looking up at me with big curious eyes.

"Aw, he's perfect Grandpa. You really think she'll like it? What if she's allergic?"

"Enough stalling my boy, go to her." And so I did. She loved Mr. Huggles and it gave me an excuse to see her again. I was a disappointed when I heard she gave the little guy away and blurted out that I thought she liked me. Next thing I knew she passionately kissed me in a loving embrace.

Shortly after that I fallowed her into Meridian, nearly got eaten by a giant snake, found out my girlfriend was a magical fairy, and try to stop the prince of darkness from taking over the world. Yep, just your typical boy meets girl story. Before Shagon had come to be we had been doing pretty well in our relationship.

Her birthday was coming up again and I wanted to do something special for her. After all, it wasn't just her birthday, it was the anniversary of when we first met. I had been spending a lot of time with my band and Grandpa's pet shop was going through a slow period so I didn't have a lot of money to spend. But as I was listening to the radio one day, I heard a song by Aerosmith that seemed to fit us to a tea. "Don't know what I'm going to do...about this feeling inside. Yes it's true, loneliness took me for a ride. Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar. Without your love, a dog without a bone." I hummed along as an idea formed in my head.

"You're my Angel, come and save me tonight. You're my Angel, come and make it alright." I'd write a song, just for her. I'd get my band to help and surprise her. It was going to be great. Things don't always go as planed. For one thing, it was suppose to be a surprise.

It was a nice day outside so I decided to practice in the yard. The song was almost finished, I was just working out the minor details. "Winged Angel from above, help me find the Will, the Will to love."

"I like the new song." Came a familiar voice from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see the Angel herself smiling at me. So much for the surprise.

"Awa man, you weren't suppose to hear it until your birthday." Her expression changed to surprise.

"You mean, you're writing me a song for my birthday, just for me." Suddenly I wasn't so sure this was such a good idea. Did she think it was cheesy, or worse, cheep?

"That is so sweet!" She put her hand on mine and all my doubts vanished. "I can't wait to hear the whole thing."

"Oh no, you already ruined the surprise. Now you'll have to wait for your party to hear any more." She pouted but I wasn't giving in.

"Oh well" she said. "I guess this time I can look forward to my birthday." I chuckled.

"Ya, you looked a little put out last year." She smirked as she thought back.

"Well, Cornelia did kind of spring it on me after I said I didn't want a party." She looks back up at me. "But I think I can forgive her. How'd she drag you there anyway?"

"I was in the mall checking out some new music that just came in when I saw her with a guy trying to eat the payphone." She raised an eyebrow.

"Was that Blunk or Caleb?"

"I think it was Caleb. When I asked if he was OK she somehow talked me into helping her set up a surprise party for a friend of hers. Still not sure how she did that."

"Well I'll have to be extra nice to Cornelia for inadvertently setting us up."

"Just be sure so hang around longer this time."

"It's not my fault Cedric broke into City Hall that night."

"Whoa, you mean you weren't getting pizza you fighting super villains."

"Well...we did remember the pizza. Sorry, I guess I'm just use to keeping my W.I.T.C.H. life and personal life separate. But I'm kind of glad you know now. It makes it a little easier to deal with even if I have to worry about you getting in over your head." I was a little pained by her words. Sure I was no match for Nerissa and her Knights but I wasn't totally useless was I? I never said it out loud but that was the moment I first started to doubt myself. The worst part was I was a little mad at Will for saying it first.

Her birthday came and went. I never got to sing her, her special song. Nerissa had me and the other knights hard at work training, while Will celebrated her 14th birthday. Well, maybe celebrated was the wrong word. Part of me wishes she wasn't thinking about her missing boyfriend, but another part of me hopes that she at least gave me a thought.

I sighed. I think I've been stuck in Shagon's head too long. It's getting harder and harder to separate our thoughts. Sometimes, just sometimes, it feels like he's winning the battle for our soul. I haven't been able to take back control since the train yard incident. I've been having to sit back and watch as he used my body to destroy the things I care about. The attack on Kandrakar was awful. Try as I might, I couldn't break free from that horrible prison Shagon sealed me in. Even as he led the attack on the infinite dimension I wore myself out trying to stop him. In the end it did no good. Kandrakar was lost and Halinor was enthralled just like Cassidy and me, and I couldn't stop myself, I mean, stop him.

The Knights had a small victory party after the fall of Kandrakar. After all it isn't everyday you topple an ancient sanctuary of the light. Shagon was quit pleased with himself. Ember even got a little drunk on some wine Tridart had slipped in. She though it would be a good idea to tease the Dark Angel of Malice. It was her first and only time she ever got drunk. She slunked up to Shagon and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, for a victory party you don't seem very happy." She glanced again at his golden mask. "Then again it's hard to tell anything with you since you always have that mask on." Shagon removed Ember's arm and stood up.

"I like my enemy unaware of my intentions as well."

"Yeah, but you're among comrades here." She said with a slight hiccup. What's wrong, are you disfigured or something under there." He didn't respond and if she was sober she would have picked up on the bad vibes he was giving off right then. "Come on you can't be that ugly under that mask, let's have a peek."

She reached up as if to snatch the mask from his face but the demon was quicker. He grabber her hand and bore down on it mercilessly. She yelped as she tried to pull her hand free but Shagon held it stead fast. "No one…" He said in a deep voice dripping with venom. "EVER sees my face." He pulled her closer so that she was facing him directly. "Not even in death. Am I understood?" He gave her hand another tight squeeze.

She winched but didn't cry out this time. "Yeah, I get." she said through gritted teeth. He finally let her go and walk off.

"Just be sure to remember that." If Ember didn't love pain and misery she might have taken it personally. But she got the hint just the same. Shagon's mask was the line you just didn't cross with that bastard. He wouldn't be so nice next time, comrade or not. It seemed like the mask was a type of barrier. As long as he wore it he could pretend that I was just a parasite to control and not the other half of his own dark soul. I didn't even know what he looked like under there I'm not even sure he did. Maybe it was the one thing he was afraid of…himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While it may have been a fear he didn't make it his weakness. My futile attempts to use it to my advantage were even less successful than Ember's. It didn't seem like anything could stop Shagon or his mistress, but I was desperately hoping that Kadma had the power and the strength to keep them at bay. But once again she was corrupted by that evil witch. Nerissa was just one ex-guardian away from completing her collection. I couldn't stand the thought of Nerissa getting her hands on Mrs. Lin. But the demon never gave me any control unless he needed me, or my identity at least, and even then he was always the one in control. That ring she gave him did a very good job of keeping me in check.

The girls had the idea of placing Yan Lin at the school cafeteria, in plain sight. It was a good idea except for the fact that Shagon was still using my identity to spy on the Guardians. Nerissa had given orders for Shagon to keep constant tabs on Yan Lin and if the opportunity presented itself, to snatch her up and bring her to Mt Thanos.

Right now, all of the girls where currently in class leaving no one to protect Hay Lin's grandmother. Shagon excused himself from fifth period math class to use the rest room but instead he stuck down to the cafeteria hoping to catch Yan Lin off guard. Luckily Hay Lin spotted "Matt" outside lurking around and went to confront him. It was almost funny how she got him in trouble with principal Knickerbocker, if I didn't have to deal with the angry woman myself. Shagon kindly let me explain why we weren't in class and why we were protesting against her beloved school.

"So, Mr. Olsen. I'm still waiting for your explanation." The one good thing about being stuck inside your own head is that you have a lot of time to think. I used what little control I had over my own body to look ashamed.

"I know it's hard to believe but this is all just a misunderstanding." She raised a eye-brow at my statement. I was going to have to make this sound believable. "I did go to the bathroom but on by way back I thought I saw a fellow student outside. I went out to tell him to go back to class but he imitated my voice to get me in trouble while he slipped away." I could tell she was only half believing my story. She may have let me slide if I hadn't disappeared for almost a week earlier in the year without a reasonable explanation. It didn't help that I had been acting odd since then. I have a feeling my parents told her to keep an eye on me. She cleared her throat as she considered my story.

"Well, it should be easy enough to prove your story then. All you have to do is name the student who was outside of class." _'Damn!'_ I thought to myself. There was of course no kid missing to back me up. Still, since learning about Will and the other Guardians I was becoming pretty good at thinking on my feet.

"Oh, the kid doesn't go to Sheffield. He's from another school." I knew it was a stretch at best but it was all I could think of. I half expected her to laugh in my face. But instead she kept asking questions.

"Well then what school does he go to then?" I just looked down at my shoes not meeting her eye. "And what might this boy's name be?" Again I couldn't meet her eyes. She stood up from behind her desk and walked over to me. "Matthew, are you coverings for someone again?" My head shot up. So my parents did tell her about my fake story. I didn't know whether I should go with it or not though. She took my surprise as a yes. "Matt, you've never been a troubled student before but this friend you're trying to protect is only leading you down a dangerous path. I wish you would talk to someone about this before you get in to deep." I sighed, _'It's to late for that' _I thought to myself. _'I'm already in Hell.' _Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear the demon snickering.

"It... it wasn't him."

"Then why won't you name him?" I couldn't think of a straight answer.

"I... I just don't want to get him in trouble." The principal sighed.

"Matthew you are going to be the one in trouble for something he has done. How is that fair to you?" I couldn't think of a response. I was just so tired of all this lying and deceiving that I wanted to scream. So I kept my mouth shut knowing the consequences. Let the demon suffer in detention for a bit. My reputation was already ruined anyway. "Then I have no choice but to send you off to detention. You might want take this time to think about this so-called friendships you have with this delinquent. A true friend wouldn't let you take a fall for something he did."

But, that was the problem wasn't it. No matter how much I want to deny it, no matter how much I wanted for this all to be a bad dream, this was all me. And it's my fault I'm too weak to stop him. _'Finally, you're starting to get the picture.' _Shagon sounded pissed as we took our seat in the back of the detention room. I'll bet he's mad about being stuck in detention and away from his precious mistress. _'You know, maybe I should just keep you locked up permanently. You seem to be getting more useless everyday.'_ It wasn't the first time he's made this kinds of threat, but he's been letting me out less and less lately. One of these days he's going to fallow through on his threat. He's getting impatient and I'm running out of time.

_'Fine.'_ I said to him mentally, _'Let's see you deal with all the teachers, my friends and family. You can barely keep up appearances even with my help.' _The demon just chuckled.

_'Soon enough that wouldn't be a problem, now will it?' _

I tired to suppress a shutter. _'And what's that suppose to mean?' _

_'Surly you don't think "Matt Olsen" is going to be needed once my Mistress defeats the guardians.'_

_'That'll never happen! Will and the others will beat you and the old hag.' _He only laughed harder at my reaction.

_'You think that love will conquer all. You do, don't you. Awa, isn't that cute. Take a good look at us Matty boy. Your hatred is a thousand times stronger than your so-called love. Do you really think Will's going to ever look at you the same way again after all you've done?' _I shuttered, he always knew that was my biggest fear. That Will would reject me even if, I mean WHEN I was free from Shagon. The demon chuckled. _'What, no snappy comeback? Just like I thought. Now shut up and finish that damn homework while we're stuck in here. I've got better things to do.' _

Once again he gave me some control over my own brain and body. Enough to do a couple of math problems but not enough to yell across the room and call for help. I was mad, but being mad and hating him was getting me nowhere. I was only feeding him, making him stronger. I casually felt around for him in my mind, but he wasn't paying much attention. Good. Maybe I couldn't scream out for help but maybe I could leave a clue. Wreck 55 was in desperate need of song lyrics. They had several new songs but it was usually left up to me to write the lyrics for them. I doubted I could ever get Shagon to let me sing "Will to Love" but maybe I could still tell Will about what I'm going through. I'll have to deal with the trig homework later, I needed to take this chance while I still had it. It was one of the easiest and most painful songs I had ever written. "The Demon in Me" flew from pen to paper in no time at all. I had to watch myself, anything too obvious would send up a red flag and he would destroy the song before I could blink. As soon as it was done I shoved it in my math book. If I could just get it to someone in the band maybe we could play it somewhere where Will could hear it. It was a shot in the dark but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

It seemed like an eternity but detention finally let out. Shagon once again took control and started out of the room.

"Hey Matt!" Shagon cursed to himself as Nigel came up to us. I felt a little control coming back. _'I don't have time to waste with this pest. Get rid of him quickly or so help me I will.'_ This was my golden opportunity but I had to make it work and I had to make it fast. I wasn't going to get another chance.

"Hey Nigel, what's up?"

"What's up with you? You just up and disappeared for almost a week and you've been avoiding me and the guys ever since. You know your mom must have call me a dozen times trying to find you. Something about Hollywood and a strange note. Seriously man, what's going on?"

_'Great.' _I thought to myself. _'I should have guessed Mom would try and get a hold of my friends. Now what do I do?' _Nigel folded his arms across his chest.

"You know we missed a gig while you were away. The owner of the club was pissed, you can bet we'll never be invited back there again." His anger seemed to dissipate and turned into concern. "Look Matt, I've known you a long time and you don't just disappear without a trace without telling anyone." He put a hand on my shoulder. "There are a lot of roomers going around man. Some people are saying you got involved with a gang or something."

_'Dude, if you only knew how close you are.' _

"I don't know what to believe man but I figured I'd let you have a chance to tell me the truth. I swear I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to but you don't have to deal with it alone." I really hated lying to everyone. All of this deception was just tearing me in two, literally. But I didn't have time to dwell, the demon was getting anxious.

"Look Nigel I can't explain right now. Lets just say I got involved with some...questionable people. Honestly it's better not knowing to much right now."

"Questionable people? What exactly happed? Are they still around? I overheard Knickerbocker telling one of the teachers to keep an eye out for anyone suspicions on the school grounds." I started rubbing my head, this was getting way out of hand real fast but unfortunately I couldn't stick around.

"Sorry man I have to get going. But before I do..." I fished out the finished version of the song and shoved it into Nigel confused hands. "You know that song we were trying to write lyrics for, well I got a little inspired during detention. I'll met you for rehearsal on Saturday, my place. See ya!" I hurried off putting as much distance between myself and the red-head as possible. Right on queue Shagon took back full control. I couldn't say I was surprised when I was grabbed roughly by the arm within the regents of my mind.

Shagon's eye started to glow as he painfully tighten his grip. "What did you give him?" He said venom dripping from his voice.

I tried to act as innocent as possible. "What do you mean? It's just some song lyrics, like I said." I could tell I was in for a rough night. Even with that expressionless mask it was pretty easy to see he was pissed.

"And just what did you write about? I'm betting it's not about flowers and rainbows." I was tired of being afraid. In defiance I flashed him a peace sign.

"Peace out dude." The next thing I knew I saw a bright flash of green and went flying. I struggled to my feet trying not to show any weakness. "Feelin' Groovy." I think I went a bit too far that time. I don't even remember him blasting me I just woke up blinking green dots out of my eyes. He had locked me back in that horrible prison. What was it going to take to end all this? I had a lot of time to think about how to deal with Shagon and my situation and came to a conclusion. I couldn't wait for Will to save me I was going to have to put an end to this. One way or another.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That brat was starting to get cocky. I still don't know what he slipped that kid but he's figured out how to keep me out his thoughts. Some of them anyway. It couldn't have been anything that reviled I've taken over his body I made sure he couldn't. But if he's managed to hide his thoughts maybe he found a way to slip out a message. I'd have to worry about that later. Right now the school was practically empty, the perfect time for a Yan-Lin hunt. I used my ring to contact my mistress as soon as I had found my target. The Guardians were all with her but I had a plan.

In an empty class room I was met by the other knights still disguised at Matt. I hated them seeing me in this weak body but it was vital to my plan. Tridart raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. Ever faithful Kor took one sniff and was imiditally by my side. Ember on the other hand looked like she was holding back a laugh.

"Is that really you Shagon?" I smirked. Let her have a quick laugh. She won't be laughing when I tell her the plan. "Is that what you really look like? No wonder you never take off your mask in front of us."

"So glad you find this amusing." I waved my ring and a moment later the other knights were glamoured as the boy. Kor looked confused, Tridart actually looked amused, but Ember just looked angry.

"What did you do that for? Can't take a joke?" It was kind of funny hearing her speak with Olsen's voice.

"If you would be silent for a moment I'll tell you how we're going to use these glamours to capture Yan Yin." She folded her arms but finally shut up. I used the ring again to show them a map of the school. "This is where the Guardians are watching her. Will thought she saw me leave so they'll try to move her soon. You three will met them here, here, and here. By cutting off all their exits we'll force them here, the school gym, where Nerissa will be waiting."

Tridart chuckled. "I love it. Cornered prey." Ember was still sulking but listening.

"When we get to the gym concentrating on the Guardians. Our Mistress will handle old Yannie." I dropped the glamoured map and turned towards my charges. "Any Questions?" I was looking at Ember at the time. It looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Good. Let's move."

The plan of course, worked perfectly. The fools didn't know where I was until we had them surrounded in the gym. I was even able to shoot the heart out of Will's hand giving us a fantastic advantage. Unfortunately Hay Lin panicked and dragged her grandmother through a portal which started an endless chase from world to world. As relentless as we were to catch them, they were just as relentless as trying to escape. I was ready to tear something apart in frustration when my mistress told us to wait at the entrances to Mt. Thanos. I don't know what was more frustrating. The fact that Nerissa was now doing the job I should have been able to finish, or the Guardians. We were fighting a loosing battle and worse yet, Hay Lin managed to get into the cave and rescued Yan Lin.

After the battle the knights and I had to face the music. My once fearsome troops were practically cowering behind me. At least Ember was keeping her mouth shut this time. The last time she questioned Nerissa she wound up unconscious for a full day. I bowed before her and the others fallowed suit. "We beg your forgiveness Mistress. Give us another chance, we'll bring Yan-Lin back to you, without the Guardian to interfere." She didn't answer for a moment instead she just stared at her seal.

The tension was becoming unbearable I almost wished she would just lash out, almost. "It was a good plan but loosing my quarry has cost me precious time and energy. But I have another plan already set in motion.

"Shagon, use your human identity to keep a close watch on Yan Lin and make sure she knows she's being watched at all times. But, do not try to grab her unless I tell you to do so. You are not to blow your cover under any circumstance. Am I understood?" I was a strange set of orders but I knew better than to question them.

"Yes, my Mistress." Suddenly I felt a bolt of lighting surging through me. It must have only been a few moment but it felt like an eternity. Finally I was released still shaking and panting. I could see the other knights keeping there distance.

"That was just to remind you that I will not accept failure again." She reached down and gently touched my chin to make sure I was facing her directly. "I trust there will be no more problems. Will there, Dear Heart?"

"No," I said to her. "There will be no more problems."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This was probably the first time I was grateful to be stuck in that prison. While I had no control over this body what so every, I couldn't feel the harsh punishment Nerissa was lavishing on Shagon. This was getting serious. He was probably going to keep me locked up as much as possible now. Maybe for good. He was unusually silent on our way home, he seemed distracted. Well, I was tired of being silent and submissive. No matter what I did he just keep pushing me down so why make it any easier for him?

"I guess things didn't exactly go according to your great plan." I knew he could hear me but he chose not to respond. "Looks like Nerissa's not to happy with her _favorite general_. Tell me, how long do you think you have until she tosses you to the curb."

He snarled and finally responded. "Shut up! My mistress created me herself. She would never just...discard her general."

"Yeah, like her Knights of Vengeance? Didn't take long for her to abandon them, did it? Face it, she'll just find some other lackey once you're no good to her."

"They were different, they were weak and disloyal. I'd never disobey my Mistress and I'll be by her side when she conquers all." I was starting to get an insight look on how Nerissa was controlling him.

"You're fooling yourself you know. It looked more like she wanted Caleb for that job. Even now she's only giving you orders and not telling you and of the details to her plans. What do you think she wants the old Guardians for, a tea party?"

"Keep deluding yourself boy. She's the one who gave me this endless supply of power, she doesn't give anything to people she doesn't trust."

"Give you? May I remind you that she used that power to force ME to become you. And now you can't get enough of it. But that's all you really are to her, and addict she can control." Suddenly I found myself ripped from my prison and once again face to face with my inner demon.

"You pathetic little child! Just because you were too weak to recognize a true taste of power when you were given a change doesn't mean that I'm not the stronger part for accepting it!"

"If by power you mean a life of enslavement, then yeah, don't know what I was thinking."

"Matt? Is that you." It was my Mom. Shagon practically shoved me back into my old body never letting me go completely.

"Yeah Mom, I'm home." Her arms were folded across her chest. She looked mad, frustrated, and sad all at the same time.

"I got a call from the principle at work today. Something about you skipping classes and possibly seeing that boy again?" I closed my eyes, Shagon never liked to deal with my folks and for that I was grateful. But lately the only time I ever saw them was when I was in trouble or explaining my absents. I never though I'd miss a simple chat over coffee at breakfast or talking about my music or school life. Everything important in my life was always right in front of me and I could never touch it.

"I thought it was him it turns out it was someone else." She rubbed her head and sighed.

"I really wish I could believe you Matt, I really do. But it's like you've been replaced by some evil twin or something. You never use to be so mysterious, you avoid me as well as your friends, and I can never get a straight answer out of you." Her face was getting red and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I don't know what's wrong with you and don't tell me it's nothing!" I couldn't bear to watch as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just don't know how to help you." I couldn't take seeing the pain I was causing.

"Mom, I'm...I'm sorry." I ran up to my room and quickly closed the door. I turned around and sank to the ground.

_"That was just pathetic." _Said the demon as he took full control once more. "What's the point of letting you out if you're just going to run away. Maybe I don't need you as much as I thought. I could pull off 'Matt Olsen' without your interference."

This was it. It was either stand my ground or forever be imprisoned within my own mind. As he moved to grab me I moved away. He laughed at my defiance.

"Oh what's this now? Haven't we been through this enough? You always loose in the end." I knew what I had to do, it wasn't pretty but it was the only way.

"I'm not going back there. I'm never going back into that prison of yours again."

"And just how are you going to stop me?" I learned from watching him. This was my head and if I concentrated hard enough I could manifest what ever I wanted, like he did the Mage Ring. I was able to conjure a knife blade in my hand but that only made him laugh harder.

"You really think you can stop me with that little thing?" I steadied my hand and positioned the blade... "What are you doing?!" ...at my own chest. "You don't have the-"

I forced the blade in about half an inch before the pain stopped me. I looked up and saw my hunch was right. Shagon was bleeding in the same spot I placed the knife. The demon placed a hand over the wound. It wasn't large but he was shocked that I would be willing to go this far. He stared at his hands and then at me.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He said in an angry tone with just a hint of fear.

"I've had it with your threats, I've had it with you hurting the people I love and I've had it with YOU!" I shouted as I pushed the knife in a little further. Shagon staggered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"You fool! You'll destroy us both." The blood was now saturating my shirt and I was feeling a little dizzy.

"That's the idea." And for the first time since this nightmare started I was the one in control. "You always said I was too weak to take advantage of power when it was presented to me, well this time I have the power!" I pushed it in a little more, it was getting harder to keep my hand steady. "And I chose to use it." The pain was increasing with every passing moment my only consolation was knowing he felt it too and knew I was serious. Shagon didn't say anything for a few moment calculating his next move.

"And how are your parents going to feel when they find their only son dead in his room from an apparent suicide? How is Will going to feel when she learns her beloved took his own life. And how is killing us going to stop Nerissa from hunting down Yan Lin? What difference can you make dead?" I blinked, I was really getting woozy now. Were those his thoughts or mine? Did it really matter? "I don't want to die Olsen, and that means you don't want to either."

"I'll do it. I will!"

"I'm well aware of how serious you are." He looked down at his normally green vest now drenched in crimson. "And I'm willing to negotiate."

"Alright you want to live, I want my LIFE BACK!"

"Not going to happen Olsen, I'd rather be dead." I was about to push the knife fully in... "Wait! While I won't give you back your body, I can still give you something you value just as much." I stopped the knife.

"I'm listening."

"Hope."

"I think you've lost too much blood."

"We make a pact, here and now. The one with the strongest will, will take control permanently. And the looser will forever be banished to the furthest regent of our mind never to be seen or heard from again." It sounded too good to be true. I should just finish this right now but I couldn't make my hand move. Hope, possibly the cruelest thing to ever come out of Pandora's box. I didn't know what to do, but I knew one thing. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mother without tears in her eyes and I wanted to see Will's pretty little smile and not that look of hatred I've come accustom to these past few weeks. But most of all, I wanted to live.

"Alright, but some ground rules first. I want you to destroy that prison and make this a fair fight. And don't try to make another one or anything like it. The Mage Ring is Nerissa's not yours, use it and the deal is off. I get free range of our mind and if I'm strong enough to take control over this body I will." Shagon growled but had little choice but to accept.

"I'll agree to those terms ONLY if you swear not to pull another stunt like this again." Nodding I painfully extracted the knife as the demon used the Mage Ring to destroy that accursed prison cell. Both of us were still weak and panting from a lack of blood. It may have only been in our minds but what ever happened in here, happened in real life. "We both need time to recover. In the mean time I'll be nice enough to give you a few minute in our body. Now go clean yourself up."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up from my spot on the floor to find myself drenched in my own blood. Panicking I yanked my shirt off to get to the open wound. But the wound was gone. I was confused, where did all of this blood come from? Or did the wound just heal itself? I hid the stained shirts under my bed and quickly slipped out to the bathroom. I was still a bit dizzy so I just cleaned off the dried blood instead of a full shower. I didn't want to slip or something. After that I went back to my room to lay down. I wasn't proud of the fact that I almost took my own life, but I was thankful I was able to fight back. There could be no more doubts, the strongest would win and I refused to give in.

I was nearly asleep when there was a knock on my door. "Matt, it's Mom I'm coming in." And with that she came in with a determined look on her face. "Matt you're coming to dinner and after that we're going to talk-oh my Lord you look pale." Quickly switching to concern as she saw I was in bed at such an early hour. She knelt down and felt my forehead. "You don't feel warm but maybe I should call a doctor."

"I'm OK Mom I'm just a little tired." She sighed, I guess I ready did look sick if she was going to hold off on her lecture.

"Alright we'll talk later, but we _will_ be talking end of discussion. Would like some soup before you go to bed?"

The thought of food made my stomach turn. I didn't think it was possible to go so long without food. Whatever Nerissa had done to me it made me only able to feed on hate. My body no longer tolerated the real thing. "I ate before I got home so I'm good." She started to look frustrated again.

"Honestly I can't remember ever seeing you eat anything since you came back." She looked me over but could see I wasn't loosing weight so she let it slide. "Get some rest honey." She kissed me on the head and headed for the door.

"Oh, and please check your voice mail. Nigel's been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon." As soon as she left I did just that.

"Hey Matt, dude are you OK? You looked like there was someone chasing you earlier. Anyway, I read that new song of your, it rocks! I overheard Irma talking about a "Battle of the Band" contest coming up and if we play "The Demon in Me" we're sure to win." I felt Shagon's anger rising as he heard the song title. "Are we still on for Saturday? You've gotta start answering your phone man, half the time you just seem to vanish and I have no way to get a hold of you. If I don't see you this week me and the guys will be over Saturday. See you then."

After I hung up Shagon took full control back and he wasn't happy. "Think you're being cute with that little song of your? Well it's clear you can't be trusted. You want your life back then you'll have to take control back. I don't need to let you out to pass for you anymore." I doubted that but he was angry enough to try and when he messed up he would have no choice but to depend on me. Suddenly he blasted me halfway across our mind plain. "That was for trying to sneak out a message. Get some sleep child." I gave in to sleep but not because he said so. I would need my rest for the upcoming battle. Giving into my anger and hate would only make him stronger.

I had to admit the truth, it was a selfish wish that I'd asked for. I was given power but lost myself. I was going to have to focus on Will, my love, my heart. Because even if Shagon thought it was foolish, I believed from deep within my soul that love truly does concur all.

to be continued...

Next time: The Will to Love

That's right Shagon and Matt face off for the ultimate control over Matt's self. Expect battles, music, and a long over do makeup kiss.


	8. The Will to Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

Well here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for. While most of this story has been angst ridden there will be some long overdue romance smothered in fluff at the end. I was surprised to find there's not a great deal of pro WillXMatt fics out there. Seems like WillxCaleb is just about everywhere. Not quite sure how that pairing got started, but instead of writing nasty comments on the WxC fics telling the writers to stay in canon, I figures it would be better to write some myself. Not that I have anything against non-cannon pairings but Will and Matt are just perfect for each other. And in the long run, Matt finally found…

The Will to Love

Chapter: 8

True to his word Shagon would barely give me an ounce of control over my own body. He spent most of his time keeping a close watch over Yan Lin, reporting to Nerissa, and creeping the hell out of my friends. While he may have been getting better at pretending to be me his performance was sometimes a little...off. Uh, it's gonna take years to repair the damage he's doing to my social life. Mom's probably going to have me in therapy before I graduate.

Saturday arrived and I was kind of looking forward to see him try to sing "The Demon in Me" Hope he chokes on the mike. Nigel arrived early to help with the set up but I had a feeling he was really there to check up on me. I had been acting weird in school all weak with Shagon keeping me on such a short leash.

"Matt come on, I know something's up. Talk to me bro." Shagon tried his best not to growl.

"Nothing's wrong, I haven't been seeing any questionable people late-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he said cutting the demon off. "What's up with you and Will? I thought you guys were joined at the hip, now whenever you see her you start smirking and she looks like she ready to clobber you every time you walk by. Did you two...break up?" Shagon was about to answer when I stopped him.

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Shaggy.' _Inside our head he folded his arms.

_"Well I am you and I think it's a great idea."_

_"Then you're not thinking at all. Matt breaks up with Will, and you loose your best chance to spy on her and the others. Ex-boyfriends and Ex-girlfriends don't normally hang out together." _He growled in frustration but I knew I had won this fight.

Back on planet Earth Nigel was still waiting for Matt to answer him. "Did you guys really..."

"No." the demon finally managed to say. "We just had a pretty big argument and she's not willing to admit the truth." He said it with a little more malice then I would have liked and Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting to creep me out a little dude. I was over at Taranee's house for dinner the other night and when I mentioned your name she stiffened. She also hinted that I should watch me back around you. Did something else happen?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know Matt. You never talk to anyone anymore, you're cutting people off, and..." he paused trying to phrase his next thought correctly. "You've changed man, almost overnight. I know you don't want to talk about it but what really happened to you those six days you went missing?"

"You're right, I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped causing Nigel to take a step back.

"This is exactly what I mean. I'm worried about you man."

"Worried about what?" Came a third voice from the yard. Taranee along with Joel and Pedro had arrived for the rehearsal.

Nigel's face lit up upon seeing his girlfriend. "Taranee I didn't know you were coming, I would have picked you up."

"That's OK. It was a last minute decision and you had already left so I just asked Joel to give us a ride."

Nigel blinked in confusion. "Us?"

"Hi, am I interrupting something?" It was Will. Mentally I cheered while Shagon fumed. This was great, Will would get to hear the song and maybe she would take the hint. It was still a long shot but that's the only kind I had right now. She came up to us and smirked. "I can't wait to here the new song, "MATT."

Shagon somehow restrained himself from attacking her on the spot and answered. "Well, have a seat and enjoy the show, WILL." The hostility in the room was nearly unbearable, you didn't need to be a hate feeding demon to feel the tension in the air. Pedro was the one to try and distract us by starting rehearsal, but I wondered, could Shagon really play?"

"And a one, two.." He scratched his guitar with a painful wail and sung like he was being strangled under water. "I wanted to sour but something...ah" he was even forgetting the lyrics. Should have spent more time rehearsing then Yan Lin watching. My poor guitar. Finally Nigel stopped him.

"Matt! Man what's the deal. You're totally not yourself?"

"Maybe it's the song!" he growled but Nigel just raised an eye brow.

"The song is sweet, YOU wrote the song Man!"

"Try another, " taunted Will. "Try, 'The Will to Love' or don't you _feel _that one anymore MATT."

OK that was it, there was no way he was going to pull this off without me. "Dude you are so embarrassing me!"

Like a two-year-old he folded his arm and pouted. "It's pointless."

"It's not pointless if you blow your cover Shagoth. Nerissa wouldn't like that now would she? Nigel's already suspicious. Give me a little more control over our brain and body and I'll get you through-AH!" He blasted me more out of frustration than anger but I stood my ground. Will _Had_ to hear this song. "You know I'm right." I summoned a copy of my guitar like I did with the knife and stared the demon down. This wasn't just a song, this was a battle. One I was going to win.

Seeing Will and me in a staring contest Nigel decided my painful singing was the better choice of the two. "Come on, forget "Will to Love" let's just nail "The Demon in Me" From the top. One, two..."

It may have been a while since I held a real guitar in my hands but I was going to nail this one. I had to fight to get enough control to get the music out right but I was doing it.

"Didn't know why I couldn't fly, didn't want to be stuck on the ground. I wanted to soar across the sky but something was holding me down."

"Better," Nigel commented as my skill level rose with my control level. "Not great, but less painful." And with everything I had I sang out to the world, to Will, about my pain.

"What had me cower in fear? What was it I couldn't see? The answer near, but so unclear I was fighting the demon in me.

"The demon in me! The demon in me! The battle weird, over all that I feared I was fighting the demon in me.

"He fell on me when I was weak, made me feel so lazy and dumb. He talked to me deep in my sleep, my mind and my soul overcome.

"I started to just let him win I decided to just let it be. It was up to me not to give in, I was trapped by the demon in me. "

"The demon in me! The demon in me! My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin, I was trapped by the demon in me.

"Asked myself, what did I want? Kick back or just go for broke? My dreams continued to haunt I'd get close – then the demon said choke. Somehow you gotta step up. Stop buying excuses for free. So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space

And rocked the demon…

"The demon in me! The demon in me! I recovered my spark, got free of the dark and I rocked the demon in me. The demon in me. I rocked the demon in me…"

By the end of the song I was back in top form. I glanced at Will. She looked confused over my sudden improvement. She was looking thoughtfully at me and for a second that look of hatred melted away. Maybe, just maybe she saw me, Matt the real me. We went over the song a few more times before we called it a day. Nigel was confident we were going to win the "Battle of the Bands" and I was getting more confident I would win the Battle of my soul.

Will was the last to leave. With no witness around I tried calling out to her but Shagon took back full control before I could get the words out. SO CLOSE!

"Interesting song choice MATT." Damn it! Looks like she was listening to the lyrics. If I could have held control for just a few more moment I might have been able to convince her. But that bastard crushed my hopes once again.

"I thought you might like it, my pet." He said with a smirk letting his eyed glow green slightly. "You'd like to think your precious little boy toy is right in front of you. Oh, how I love crushing your hopes." Whatever hope she had that we were in fact the same person vanished with another burst of hate. She looked like she was ready to attack but thought better of it remembering we were in public. In a huff she stormed off but before she was out of sight she turned around.

"I'll find him, no matter what it takes. I'll bring him home!" and then she ran off. She didn't hear me when I said, "I believe you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Battle of the Bands was on Friday but until then Shagon stubbornly stuck to his duties and kept a sharp eye on Yan Lin serving lunch. He even went up for seconds a few times even though he just threw away his first course. We had gone to practice a few more times that week but it was obvious he'd rather be anywhere else. It was after a morning practice when we ran into Will in the hallway. We both knew she had been there keeping an eye on Shagon. Even she had to admit we sounded pretty good.

"So, I guess you found your voice just in time for the battle tomorrow." Again Shagon wasn't letting me through and met her jab for jab.

"Found my voice! Find your boyfriend?"

"I will find Matt." she said in retaliation. "And somehow I know you're going to help me."

And for one brief shinning moment I got through. "Count on it." She looked confused like she did at the first rehearsal. Shagon quickly took control back. "Ah, count on it never happening!" And hurried off before she could ask any more questions.

It was a small victory but one that been long coming. "Cool! I got through, that was ME!" Shagon wasn't so happy.

"Don't press your luck parasite." he said in a low threatening tone as he cut me off totally. "Will threatens my hold on this body. She must be destroyed."

No! "I won't let you! You CAN'T!" I tried to rush him hopping to take him down long enough to warn Will. He just laughed as he blasted me effortlessly across the endless void of our mind.

"I can. _I _am the demon in you." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day of the Battle Shagon's mind was on anything but Rock and Roll. He skipped the last practice without even a call to Nigel. Instead he got in touch with the other knights and laid out his new plan. He'd lure Will out alone to the roof and then all four of them would attack and destroy her. It was sickening to see how much he was enjoying planning the hunt. There was no way I could let this happen. I got through once I could do it again.

He waited for her after last period while most of the other students were going to the concert. She came down the stairs as usual and it didn't take her long to spot us.

"Don't you have eardrums to shatter?" No retorts this time. This time, it was all business.

"No, I'm done."

"Oh, don't tell me, stage fright?"

Shagon didn't take the bait, he didn't have to. He had a clever plan, one that played off of Will hopes and love for me. "No, I'm done slaving for Nerissa, but she isn't done with me. Will, I need your protection. If I bring you to the real Matt will you help?" There was hope in her eye. She really wanted to believe that Shagon had switched side and was willing to free me, but Shagon was not someone that could be trusted so easily.

"That's a big if." He had her right where he wanted her. He was pretending to try and gain her trust by giving her what she wanted most in the world first.

"I've stashed he somewhere safe but the other knights are searching." A reluctant Will agreed.

"I'll...Unite the Guardians." Shagon couldn't allow that, he needed her alone.

"And while you do the Knights will hunt Matt down! You want him back, or not?" Normally Will would have been more suspicious or at least more weary. But the thought of loosing me for good forced her hand. While Shagon was leading her to the roof I was trying desperately to warn her. Shagon was holding on with a vice-like grip but at least I was able to halt our body.

"Will you have to hear me, PLEASE. It's a trick, a TRAP!" but the demon was blocking me from getting through. I tried to fight him off but he blasted my guitar into splinters. The one thing that helped me connect to the real world. I barley saw him coming before he grabbed me and tossed me aside like a rag doll.

When they reached the roof the trap was sprung. Shagon dropped the glamour and immediately began the attack. Will took a good hit before she had a chance to recover from the initial shock of being tricked. Thankfully Taranee and Cornelia arrived and jumped into the fray. They held off the other knights but Will's focus was totally on Shagon. Her hatred towed the demon had never been this high since she first learned I was gone.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll BEG to bring Matt back to me!" She screamed as she hit Shagon with a large lighting bolt and prepared to hit him again. This was only making Shagon stronger and the haze from all of the excess hate was making it hard to fight back. Shagon was winning. He laughed at Will's attacks and taunted me.

"By the time I'm through with her, there won't be any 'Matt' to bring back." If I didn't do something soon I would loose for good and be banished to furthest regents of my mine never to return. Back and forth the fight between Will and Shagon raged. After being thrown around for the third time today, I knew I had to think of something different and fast. "If she can't stop me, do you really think your fist can?" He thought he had me beat but my hand landed on a piece of my broken guitar. If I made it once I can remake it. I couldn't fight hate with hate but maybe I could fight him with love.

I smirked and stared him down. "No, wrong weapon." This fight wasn't over yet. I used my guitar to channel my feelings of love for Will and for once he was the one blown away. "Right weapon." This was my chance. I had to get a message through to Will. She was still feeding Shagon with her hate and if I was going to win this fight once and for all I needed to take away that advantage. But what could I say? Shagon had already tricked her once, she wasn't going to believe me if I just told her the truth. Suddenly it hit me, the song I wrote for her. Wasting no more time I took enough control to sing out to her.

"Winged Angel from above, help me find the Will, the Will to Love." Realization hit her like a sack of bricks.

"That's Matt's voice..." Almost instantly her hatred tapered off. "That's Matt's song, the one he wrote for me." Suddenly everything clicked. "It's you, Matt, you're inside Shagon, and I hear YOU!" I could feel her hatred replaced with pure love as she called to me. This seemed to weaken Shagon more than the guitar.

"Looks like love does conquer all, well, you at least." He might have been the stronger presence for most of the time he had been here but I proved my love was stronger than my hate. "Game set match Shagon, so SHAGOFF!" With one final strum of my guitar I poured all of my love for Will, my family and friends all at once. Even with the mask on Shagon was clearly shocked as he realized he had just lost.

With one final cry, "NOOOOoooo!" his image shattered sending what was left of the demon away.

"I did it..." It almost seemed like a cure dream, but it wasn't. I had fought a battle for my very soul and won. Shagon, the demon, my dark side has been banished to the furthest regions of my mind. Where all my temptations, and long forgotten memories lie. But I will never forget, I will never forget what I became and what I did. But I will remember that my Love was stronger than my hatred. Always...

"..att, Matt please! Come back to me." My angel is calling me. And return to her I shall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I awoke back in the body that was rightfully mine. While I still looked liked the demon I was the one in control. Will was looking at me anxiously not sure if it was really me or if Shagon was just playing another cruel game. She looked hopeful but suspicious at the same time. This wasn't something I could tell her in words I needed to show her who I really was. And I knew exactly how. I blasted Ember stopping her from draining Taranee's body heat. She was already starting to break free when Will slowly came up to me.

"Matt?" I smiled beneath my mask. How do thank an angel for pulling you back from the gates of hell?

"You brought me back Will, saved me from myself." But somehow I would, but right now we had a fight to finish with my former comrades. The first one was going to be easy. "Let her go Huggles." I said in an even calm voice. It really didn't surprise me when he released Cornelia without question. He always did seemed to listen to me more than anyone else no matter what form I was in. I guess Nerissa couldn't totally control his spirit either. Will's mouth drop open. She did a double take and pointed at the Beast of Anger.

"That's, Huggles?"

"Yep," Ember may have taken a hit but Tridart still had a hold of Taranee. "Sickem' boy!" Huggles didn't need any other instructions, he just tackled the ice-man like a football player. "Good boy."

"The battle is NOT over!" I barely dodged a fireball from a very angry Ember. She placed herself between me and Tridart. Maybe there was something between the two of them after all. "Shagon, what the hell's wrong with you?" Taranee used the distraction to totally break free, and Cornelia just looked confused. Can't say I blame her.

"I've finally come to my senses. Nerissa's been controlling us by addicting us to negative emotions. She's just using us, she's been using us all along." Tridart was getting to his feet and from the look on his face he wasn't buying it either.

"You mean you and your little pet rat have betrayed us and our Mistress!" The two of them were starting to regroup while Will was trying to explain the situation to Taranee and a disbelieving Cornelia. But before the fight could even begin a rift appeared behind Ember and began to drain her life force.

"My flame!"

"Ember!" Tridart cried out as he realized what was happening to the fire lady.

"Matt what's going on?" Cornelia did a double take at Will words.

"Wait that really _is_ Matt?"

I gulped as the realization hit me. "It's Nerissa. She draining their life-force!" Ember was gone and now Tridart's icy power was being ebbed away.

"Mistress...Pleaseeee" In less than a minute Nerissa took out two of her own warriors. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was next.

"MATT!" I heard Will cry out as Huggles and I were surrounded by a strange white light. It felt just like when I was forcibly turned into Shagon. I couldn't help but cry out as I felt the excess energy being ripped from my body. For a moment I was afraid she wasn't going to stop. For a moment I truly feared for my life. And then it was over. I collapsed to the ground weakened but still conscious and back in my old body. All of the power was gone, but it was such a relief. The addicting need for hate was finally gone. But now what? With the battle over would Will still want me around after all I've done? Would she still-

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as my Angel embraced me and welcomed me home with a loving kiss. I looked deep into her eyes, lost for words. My fears unfounded. I tried to tell her that I loved her and to beg for her forgiveness but all that came out was...

"Will I...I'm sorry I missed your birthday." She let out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. Gently she stroked my hair.

"Don't worry about it." A small sob escaped. "I got what I really wanted." I finally found my voice.

"Will I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Darn it, now I was starting to tear up. I didn't want to be weak in front of her but she took no mind.

"It's alright. I can forgive you...now that your home." My mind was reeling. How could she just forgive me like nothing happened. But then again, that's one of the many things I loved about her. She moved closer as if to kiss me again. I was leaning up to meet her when suddenly we heard a cough and remembered that we weren't alone.

"Uh while I'd love to here the full story," Taranee said. "Wreck 55 is about to go on stage without their lead singer, and guitarist."

Cornelia was eyeing Huggles wearily. "Yeah and while I enjoy a good romance scene as much as the next girl, even from up here Nigel looks like he's ready to hit you over the head with his base." Sure enough Wreck was getting set up with Nigel looking around frantically. Will helped me to my feet. I was tempted to say screw them, I've finally found my way back after weeks lost within myself but I knew I've caused my family and friends enough worry.

"Will I'm sorry I have to go on." She looked about as frustrated as I felt but she knew what we had to do.

"Later OK? After the show we're going to have a lot to talk about." I smiled back at her.

"Count on it." Huggles, deciding he was being left out, ran up to me and took his normal place on my shoulder. "Thanks for staying with me buddy, but right now why don't you stay with Will while I go on stage." Will accepted the little dormouse, my first gift to her, onto her own shoulder. It was quite a touching scene even if Cornelia was trying stay as far away from Huggles as possible. As I made my way to the stage I was struck with inspiration. Nigel and the others were probably going to kill me for this but my heart just wasn't into Demons at the moment.

"Hey Dude, we up next?" I came upon a very relieved, at least for the moment, Nigel.

"Matt! Sweet, where've you been man?" Joel and Pedro seemed happy to see me to. It was good seeing the boys again and not having to worry about them being threatened.

"Finding my will to rock. Speaking of which, we're doing "The Will to Love'." As quickly as they saw relief, they went right back to panicked. Maybe Nigel really was going to smack me with his base.

"B-But we haven't rehearsed it!" It was true, while we knew how to play the tune we'd never tried it with the lyrics. But we could do it, I knew from within my soul that we could pull this off.

"Trust me, we'll nail it." They must have seen something in my eyes because as strange as I have been acting lately, and how crazy I seemed now. No one objected.

"Let's hear it for Wreck 55!" As Irma formally announced us we were on. The music and the rhythm seemed to flow from my fingers to my guitar. Despite not having played the song in so long, there wasn't a single mistake. I spotted Will in the crowd and I couldn't help but remember the first time I asked her out. She was in the crowd then too, before I pulled up on stage with me where we danced together under the colorful stage lights. Tonight though, she was my Angel to be serenaded. And with my entire heart I sang out to her.

"So many strangers on the street. Yeah, nearly everyone you meet. Can't relate, can't translate, can't create a connection. No. Easier to keep your distance. Tread the path of least resistance. Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage for protection.

"Then everything changes. She's there. Life rearranges. Winged angel from above… Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…The Will to love… The Will to love….

"I figured I'd stay on the shelf. Truth be told, didn't trust myself: Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid Of rejection. Oh…

"I didn't think I had the strength to find a girl on my wavelength. Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt for perfection. Then everything changes. She's there. Life rearranges. Winged angel from above…Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…

The Will to love… The Will to love…

"Game's full of surprises. Live our share of compromises. Still when push comes to shove…

She's just the Will to love. She's just the Will to love. I found the Will to love.

"And everything changes. She's here. Life rearranges. Winged angel from above… She is just the Will… the Will to love. The Will to love… The Will to love… Oh…The Will to love…"

She was crying tears of joy by the end. The crowd cheered as we took our final bow. I couldn't leave fast enough though, I needed to see my Angel.

"Matt, Dude!" Nigel cried out frustrated. "Now where's he going?" Taranee came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, they just need some time alone."

"Seriously what the hell is going on with that guy. It's like he-"

"I'll explain later. Right now you've got an award to accept."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will and I slipped away from the crowd and found a little quiet spot under the bleachers. For a few moments we said nothing just enjoyed each other's company. We held each other close almost afraid to let go. Finally Will looked up at me tears shining in her eyes. "Is it really you? Or am I going to wake up again and find out this was all just another dream." I gently touched her face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm no dream. The demons' gone Will, and it was because of your love that we were able to defeat him together." I wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and she did the same for me.

"How did this happen? How could that...monster and you be the same person? What did she do to you?" I averted my eyes ashamed, thinking back to what I had done. But Will needed to know.

"The night I went missing, she grabbed me right out of my own back yard before I could even call out for help. She took me back to Mt. Thanos and first tried to get me to serve her willingly. I refused of course, then she tried...other methods." It was getting harder and harder to speak but Will laid a hand gently over mine. I took a deep breath, I beat a demonic version of myself, the hard part was suppose to be over.

"Nerissa's been using a powerful but terrible spell on the ex-guardians. She takes a weakness and uses it to force her will on the ones she's casting it on. She had even used Huggles' anger to turn him into Kor but when he wouldn't obey her she started hurting him. She tricked me into giving her what she needed. I was so enraged so furious at her I started to hate her and all of the hell she was putting us through and that was all that she needed. She...basically twisted my hatred for her and it became Shagon. He took full control while I was shoved back within my own mind.

"But I never gave up and when I finally got through your love helped me banish him once and for all." I hugged her tightly not wanting to ever let her go again. "Thank you Will, because of you I'm free again. I'm home." She held on to me equally as tight. Our lonely souls reconnecting after so much time apart. Yes, I was truly home. Time had no meaning but like it or not the real world was calling.

"Will, Matt? You guys-oh!" Said a surprised Taranee peeking in our little hiding space. "Ah, I know you guys are a little busy but I don't know how much longer I can keep Nigel from hunting you down Matt." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's he so upset for, we won didn't we?" She chucked.

"Oh you guys won alright no contest. But you kind of left your boys on the spot when they were talking to that talent agent."

"What's he say?"

"Something about sounding really good in a few years."

"Ouch."

"Yeah well, anyway don't get too reacquainted Will or your Mom might be hunting down your boyfriend as well."

"Mom's HERE!" She said in a panic and jumped away me.

"Don't panic she called me when you wouldn't answer your cell." Will looked sheepishly at me when saw her voice mail had several unanswered call. "I told her your battery went dead and you were here safe and sound. Well, safe anyway. She'll be here to pick you up in about a half hour." She groaned at the thought of having to leave so soon.

"You know you might want to formally introduce Matt to your Mom soon or she'll think you're hiding something."

"Are you kidding she'll never let me see him again!"

"Please, if Nigel can survive an evening with my Mom then yours will be a breeze."

"Don't count on it."

"Hey I thought the battle was over why do I still hear music?" I said trying to break up the tension.

"The break down crew can't be here for a while so Irma decided to have a improvised Karaoke after party."

Will smiled. "I guess we were a little busy to hear it."

"Lucky you, Martin was singing a love ballet earlier. Good Lord I've never hear worst singing. Even Shagon was better then him, no offence Matt."

"Non taken."

"I gotta get back and Matt please have a good cover story for Nigel that boy is about ready to burst."

"Sure thing." And once again we were alone. It wasn't going to last very long but we were going to try. We shared a sweet kiss that ended much too soon. Will look up at me and stood up. "I guess we should get back to the real world." Just then Irma popped her head in. Guess our privet moment was over.

"Hey guys, almost everyone's had a turn at Karaoke and I just wanted to know if you two wanted a turn."

Will hesitated. "I don't think so I get a little nervous on stage."

"Well Matt could at least go on. Since he's already been exorcize-I mean sang today." Pretending I didn't hear Irma's little slip of the tong I turned to Will.

"Not when your with me your not." she blush but smiled.

"Oh isn't that cute but let me rephrase that. PLEASE take a turn! I stalled Martin by saying everyone needed to have at least one chance before he could go on again. He agree it was only fair but now I'm running out of vic-I mean performers. I even let Mr. Huggles hop around to the Hamster Dance." Hearing that we both busted out laughing.

"Ok Ok." I said after catching my breath. "Let go face the music Will."

"Oh God bless you and all your future children." Irma blurted out and ran off before we could react. Now we were both blushing as Will said,

"It must be the stress that's getting to her."

"Yeah, well let's go face the music and gag Martin." I said as she took my hand as we walked out. Alchemy was singing a very nice rendition of "Girlfriend" when we walked out but we didn't get far before Nigel stopped me dead in my tracks.

"OK bro, no more excuses, cryptic answers or running off. What in Blue Blazes is going on with you?!" He almost shouted but now that I didn't have to worry about Shagon taking his head off I felt he deserved the truth. Or at least a more convincing lie.

"Alright I tell you everything."

"Oh don't give me that, you're gonna-wait, you will?" Will gave me a questing look but I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I did something really stupid a few weeks ago. I helped out a guy I didn't know even though I had a bad feeling about him. Turns out he was wanted by the police and he said if I didn't help him out again he'd get me arrested in his place. That's where I really was those six days I was missing. While I'd rather not talk about what happened, I will say I regret ever getting involved with him. I thought he'd let me go after that but he told me he'd kill my family and my friends if I said anything to anyone." Nigel was silent as he listened intently to my fake story. "I even saw him watching me now and again. Remember that day I had detention? I caught him spying on me and tried to get him to leave but he just got me in trouble. I think he was to enjoying taunting me and threatening everyone around me. Sorry I've been so nasty lately, the stress was just really getting to me. I think a part of me was trying to drive people away so they wouldn't get hurt because of me."

Nigel put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't feel too bad about lying this time because there was a lot of truth woven into that lie. "Oh man Matt. I had no idea you were dealing with something this heavy. But why tell me now?"

I smiled again mixing truth with lies. "Because I just found out before the show that he was arrested on a more serious charge and is going away for life! And since I don't need to testify or even give a statement he has no reason to threaten me again. He's got bigger problems believe me. So before you ask no I'm not going to the police or giving his name, I'm not tempting fate again. I already made a big enough mess as it is. " Will squeezed my hand this time as she covered for me.

"Yeah he wouldn't tell me either. I knew he was hiding something so I thought he might have been cheating on me." I cringed at the thought but let he go on. "He was avoiding me but keeping an eye on me. I know now he was making sure I was alright but at the time I didn't know what to think. When I did ask what was wrong I couldn't get a straight answer so I jumped to the wrong conclusion. He was trying to tell me the truth all day today. So that's the reason he almost didn't make it to the concert. Sorry about that but I'm glad he didn't give up."

'_Well stated Will.' _We're getting better at covering for each other it seems. Nigel looked thoughtfully at us but smiled reassuringly. "You'll at least tell your mom though? I can't keep saying I don't know forever."

"Ah, not looking forward to that conversation but yeah as soon as I get home." At least that was the full truth. This was going to be a longer night still.

"Cool, hang out until I leave and I'll give you a lift."

"Sounds good." Just then Irma tapped me on the shoulder.

"OK bad boy, you're up."

Nigel smirked. "Doubt you could top that last performance of yours. You go from almost forgetting how to play to the best performance of your life."

"Well let's just say inspiration goes along way." Will kissed me in response.

"Now that, was the perfect thing to say."

"Come on Matt, you don't want to loose your slot now do ya." Irma said getting impatient.

"I kind of took a page out of your book." Nigel said starting to blush looking towards Taranee. She saw him looking and smiled back.

"Ah, what'd ya sing to her."

"Well I'm not the best singer that's your department, but I did an OK version of 'Hanging by a Moment' by Life House."

"Good choice bro, personal, it defiantly fits the two of you."

"Thanks I-" But a very panicky Irma stopped him short and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"HURRY! I heard Martin saying something about Brittany Spears and I don't he means to shave his head!" As she was pushing me towed the stage Nigel just laughed.

"Go on. Let's end this night with a bang instead of a whimper." As I got on stage I was struck by an idea. I put in my song choice and pulled Will on stage with me.

"Matt what are you doing?" I placed the extra mike in her hand.

"This one's a duet." She looked a little unsure but I've heard her sing before. I wasn't kidding when I said she was an angel.

"I don't know about this, what if I mess up the words or don't know the song." I pointed to the lyric screen as the song title popped up on the screen.

She gasped for moment, "You remembered..." I remembered alright. This was the song playing in the background at her 13th birthday party, the day we first met. Her eyes were getting a little teary but then again so were mine.

"Get ready your part's up first." Never taking her eyes off of me she took a deep breath and began to sing with the music.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you." Beautiful, that was the only word to describe it. I just hope I could make my part sound half as good.

"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start." And we sang the next part together in perfect harmony.

"And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is road, now and forever wonderful journey." And by the end the whole crowd was cheering and in tears at the same time but I barely saw any of it. I was just enjoying my welcome home.

"I'll be there when the would stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning...with you."

To be continued...

What's this? A happy ending but it's not over? Oh no, because Trauma is just around the corner for the W.I.T.C.H. crew and Matt. Can Matt handle the guilt when he learns he was freed but Yan Lin is now enthralled like he was? And can he be of any use now that he is powerless once again? All this and more in "A Traumatic Turn of Events."

P.S. Like W.I.T.C.H. amvs? Look me up on YouTube under the name ShagonsHeart to see my fanvideos


	9. A Traumatic Turn of Events

_Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. is not mine, never will be._

_I'd like to thank my new Beta for helping me with this chapter._

_I found it odd that Matt didn't tell the girls about Yan Lin being replaced by the Altermere. I figure Nerissa didn't tell Shagon all of her secrets because she either didn't trust his good side or was never planning to keep him around. Wonder what Shagon would think of his precious mistress now? _

_Ah, Will and Matt are finally reunited, but the Honey Moon's over. Back to the sweet angst that has been driving this fic. Poor Matt hasn't even been home a full day before he suffers another…_

I am the magical unknown beta! mwuahahaha

**Traumatic**** Turn of Events**

Chapter 9

"What is your wish?" said the voice echoing in the distance. It was warm, it was familiar, it was safe. "What is it you wish for?" I hesitated. I was reminded of the night before I had become the demon of my desires and my hate. What did I wish for? Did I have any right to wish for anything at all? The last time I received my selfish wish I nearly destroyed the ones I loved most. But even after all of that, I still wanted to be with Will and to fight by her side. But that seemed more and more like an impossibility.

"Why do you wish this?" the voice asked again even though I never spoke aloud. "Do you need powers to fight with her? Or do you think you need powers for her to love you?" I looked around still not seeing the owner of the voice. Was she right though? Maybe I was afraid Will might see me as weak and not want to me around me. Or maybe those were my own fears coming back to haunt me. I haven't been back very long and I haven't had a lot of time to deal with the aftermath.

"Is she the only reason you wish to fight? Would you still want to help if she wasn't involved? What would you do for her? If you had nothing but yourself, would you still stand by her?" The world echo through my head but I had no answer. All I could think of was a question.

"Who are you?"

There was almost a giggle in the reply. "Who are YOU?"

I bolted up in my bed and looked around my room before I calmed down. That was a weird dream, but at least there were no witches or creatures with black feathers. My clock said it was only 3:08 am so I figured I could still get a few more hours sleep. I patted Huggles who hadn't moved from his warm spot on my covers and fell back to sleep, the dream, forgotten.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day after breakfast and coffee with Mom there was a knock on the door. "Will! What are you doing here? I thought I was going to walk you to the bus stop." She looked down at her shoes.

"Well I set my alarm for the wrong time this morning and couldn't get back to sleep so I figure I'd meet you here to save you some time." I blinked, that didn't make much since.

"But your house is closer to the school we'd just have to go back the way you came." Her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Well, since I'm already here we might as well be on our way." Something was up but I figured I'd asked when mom was out of earshot.

"I'm heading off Mom, see you later." I had told her the same story I told Nigel last night. And while she was upset that I kept this from her she accepted it as the truth and that it was over. At least I hope so, it was kind of hard to read that look on her face. She had a similar one now but all she said was.

"OK have a good day sweetie. You too Will."

"Um, thanks Mrs. Olsen we'll be fine." We left before my Mom started asking questions. Once we were a safe distance away I confronted Will.

"Alright spill. What was so important you felt the need to pick ME up at home?" Last night was like heaven on Earth with the two of us on stage but now there was the everyday to deal with.

She rubbed her hand through her hair, a sign she was nervous. "Oh, nothing special, just wanted to make sure you were still there." she paused. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Will?"

"OK, look Matt I've finally got you back after what seems like an eternity. I just had to see for myself it was really you and not..." She didn't need to finish her sentence, I knew who she was talking about.

"You mean Shagon? He's gone Will, I thought you trusted it was really me." Upset I started to walk off but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I trust you with all my Heart. I know this is the real you. It's Nerissa I don't trust. She just grabbed you out of your own yard Matt, and I didn't even know you were gone for almost three days. I mean what kind of girlfriend doesn't check up on her boyfriend when they've missed school, isn't answering his cell phone, and when they've been battling an evil ex-guardian?" I could hear just how upset she was and tried to calm her down.

"Will it wasn't your fault."

"Why didn't I at least check to see if you were home or at least with your Grandpa?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes now and I couldn't bare it. "I could have done something I could have…"

"WILL!" I pulled her back to look her in the eyes. "Believe me there was nothing you could have done. It just happened too fast." She laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"It's funny you were the one suffering and here you are comforting me." I gathered her up in my arms.

"We both suffered, but because of Nerissa. Blaming yourself is just what she wants, and I know you're not going to let her win, are you?"

"I guess not, but then you should heed your own advice. In the end you won, we won. We haven't had many victories over Nerissa but at least we have one." She touched my hand gently. "I think we should get to school before we get detention."

"Good idea, last thing I need right now is another detention."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will?" I asked carefully as we entered the schoolyard.

She ran her fingers through her hair again, one of her nervous habits. "Yeah?" I held up my cell phone noticing it was giving off small sparks.

"What did you do to my phone? You said you forgot yours and you needed to call your Mom. You never said anything about bringing it to life!"

"Now calm down,"

"Calm down!? Will, this thing won't-"

"Henry" she corrected.

I raised an eyebrow. "You named it?"

"I name everything I Quintessence. Don't you name all the animals at the pet shop?"

"Well, yeah but that's not the point. This thi-er Henry isn't letting me open my voice mail. He keeps flashing a message about how my password's too obvious and I need to change it before he lets me in?"

"Really, well since you have to change it anyway what was it?" she said sounding a little curious.

"Will." I answered as her face went red.

"Oh, well, I mean I guess if someone was guessing-" she stopped and her slumped her shoulders. "OK, I just wanted Henry to just keep an eye on you and let Ed know if something happened."

"Ed?"

"That's my cell phone." She pointed to her cell giving off similar sparks.

"So you're using my own phone to spy on me?"

She looked shocked. "No no no, Henry is all about confidentiality, trust me you're not going to get a thing out of him."

"Like my voice mail." I know I shouldn't be mad at her but I just couldn't help it. So many things in my life were out of my control even with Shagon gone.

"Look, I trust you I really do. But I don't trust Nerissa to just leave you alone after you've broken free from her control. What if she wants revenge or thinks you know too much and decides..." she trailed off but continued. "I'd just feel better knowing someone can alert me if she shows up when I'm not around."

I sighed. I know she's just looking out for me but...I wanted to say I could look after myself but I think Nerissa and Shagon already proved that wasn't the case. "Alright, but if he doesn't let me into my voice mail Henry is getting flushed down the toilet." She smiled and took my hand as we went into class. Suddenly I couldn't remember what I was so mad about.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I ran into Nigel on my way to lunch and invited him to join us at the girls' table. A fact that Taranee was very pleased about. While some of the girls were still a little leery around me Hay Lin was happily showing off her new braces.

"I can't wait to show them to Eric." I didn't know the guy very well but he seems to be attracted to shinny objects.

"Aw, he'll love them HL."

"They're sweet." Nigel said in agreement.

Suddenly Martin burst into the Cafeteria. "Make way, Make way!" Like a celebrity, a tall raven-haired girl strutted into the room earning the attention of almost every guy there. Big deal, I've seen girls like her before. She reminded me of Sondra a bit too much and she was totally fake. I prefer someone real, and she's sitting right next to me. Besides I had better things to do, like try to break into my stupid voice mail. So far Henry rejected Wreck 55, Olsen 55, and for some reason W.I.T.C.H. Probably better off not using that one though.

Irma was now complaining how Martin was drooling all over the new girl like a lovesick puppy. Funny how she claimed not to like him yet gets really possessive whenever he so much as looks at another girl. Taranee was thinking along the same lines.

"Irma are you really in any position to be territorial?"

"Excuse me." Nigel said as he got up and went over to introduce himself to the new girl, right in front of Taranee.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Ah, what's up with your boy?" Will asked me but to be honest I had no idea. The new girl wasn't THAT good looking and he wasn't even being discrete about it.

"Ah, getting in touch with his inner jerk." But seriously, this wasn't like him at all.

I tried a few more passwords before finally finding one Henry liked. Had to be something I could remember but something someone couldn't guess. I was half joking when I entered "ShagonsHeart" but I'll be damned if it didn't work. Oh well, I'll see about changing it later. Right now I was noticing almost every guy in the room fighting over who got to serve, what's her name, Stacy?

Then Hay Lin's boyfriend came by to say 'hi' and like every other male, he made a beeline for Stacy once again totally ignoring his own girl. I looked around the cafeteria looking for any guy who wasn't fawning over her. But I didn't see anyone. Seriously, was I the only guy in this room happy with their own girlfriend? The competing had turned into a brawl and in the end our table was covered in pudding and all of the men racing out saying something about finding Stacy books to carry. I took another look around and sure enough I was the only guy in the room.

Poor Hay Lin was ready to cry thinking her braces had scared Eric and the other guys away. Thankfully Mrs. Lin had seen there was a bigger problem at hand and beckoned us to the kitchen.

As we were cleaning up she started to explain her theory. "Dollars to dim sung. the new girl is a glamoured Nerissa."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Said Will still dripping with pudding. " I learned the hard way that even though we don't like someone doesn't mean..."

"I heard her quintessence that pudding you're wearing." Yan Lin Pointed out.

"I _knew _she was Nerissa."

"With Matt Unenthralled and no longer spying for her, Nerissa's doing the job herself." She explained as Hay Lin was trying to get the goop out of her hair.

"So Eric hates my braces and he's in love with Queen nasty?"

"It isn't love, just a spell." Yan Lin assured her.

Taranee, being the smart one caught on. "Of course, that must be how she hooked Nigel and the other guys."

It was a good theory but there was one problem. "Well how come I'm not all hot and drooling." I glanced at Will smiling at me. Even under all that pudding she looked cute. "Well I'm, I mean I'm hot but..."

"Maybe when you defeated _your_ inner jerk, ah, Shagon you became immune?" I guess it's as good a reason as any. I saw 'Stacy' just like all the other guys and didn't even blink. Will seemed very satisfied with the fact that I couldn't be controlled so easily any more, but we still had a problem.

"Are you telling me we have to put up with Nerissa everyday." Irma pointed out bluntly while Cornelia, well, she was just being Cornelia.

"Yeah, because I for one do not appreciate the compotition. I mean, one great beauty is enough for any school."

Anyway, Yan Lin came out with the idea for us to use the element of surprise to steal Nerissa's seal. I was torn though. I wanted to help but realistically what could I do? After school the girls were getting ready to fallow "Stacy" when Will came up to me.

"Matt you coming?"

"Are you sure you want me along, I mean maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on Yan Lin."

"Don't worry once we take down Nerissa Yan Lin will be fine, she said so herself. I talked it over with the other girls and like it or not you're a part of this now, even if you don't have any powers. You could keep an eye out for any surprises or traps she might have set. She's lost her Knights but Kadma, Cassidy, and Halinor are still under her control." She wasn't fooling me, I knew she just wanted to keep an eye on me but I didn't say anything. I was thinking about the guardians she still had under her control. I knew what it was like not being able to stop yourself from doing things you didn't want to do. It may be a long shot but if I could break free maybe there is a way to help them do the same.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We followed her to the new mall, it wouldn't be open until tomorrow but with a little persuasion from Irma we got in with no problem. We were caught but luckily not by Nerissa. The mall manager thought we were here to help host the mall opening, and gave us costumes to wear. I thought it was a great way to blend in until I saw what I had to wear.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" asked Will trying to figure out how to put on her mummy outfit. I held my sphinx costume complete with a tail and a full set of wing. She was torn between being horrified and laughing. Thankfully she didn't laugh.

"Ah, well at least it doesn't come with a mask."

"Yeah, thank goodness for small favors." I knew I couldn't escape my sins as Shagon but did I have to be constantly reminded of it? After ditching the manager we found Nerissa in one of the department stores saying she was sick of caves and volcanoes. I'd have to agree, Mt. Thanos was absolutely freezing and she made me run around with little more than a skimpy little vest. My wings kept most of the cold out but that's one place I'm not going to miss in the slightest.

She lost the glamour and sure enough there was the old hag from my nightmares. Every guy was still fawning over her as soon as they saw her. Maybe it _was_ because I broke her more powerful spell that this weaker one had no effect on me what so ever. Maybe I had become stronger than I thought. Whatever the reason, I was grateful.

Keeping the element of surprise Hay Lin turned invisible as Will fallowed her. They were so close, Will had the seal in her hand but a moment later it vanished and reappeared in Nerissa's. I wasn't much of a lookout. She sprung her trap before we knew what was happening. Our fears were realized, she had with her all four ex-guardians including Yan Lin. But how? When did she get a hold of her? The current Guardians were in real trouble, Nerissa ordered her slaves to attack element vs. element. With double power, and Will unable to transform the others, our side was getting hit hard. I was really concerned for Hay Lin, she seemed to be in shock. She wouldn't fight back at all, she was just pleading with her Grandmother to stop.

Suddenly Yan Lin used her power to cause a ceiling fan above Hay Lin to go in reverse. Hay Lin was being sucked in! I reacted on pure instinct. I leapt up into the air stream and grabbed her. "Guess all that Shagon flight training does come in handy." I used my fake wings to jam the fan before we were both pulled in. So much for the element of surprise, looks like we were the ones caught off guard. We needed to regroup and fast. "Will! Get us out of here now!"

We all managed to escape even if I had to force Hay Lin through the portal. Now back in Kandracar everyone was down about our defeat at the hands of Nerissa. But Hay Lin was falling to pieces. The others and I tried to comfort her but she was just too upset. I can sympathies.

"Grandma? how could she?"

"She didn't." Of all of her friends Will knew better than anyone what she was going through. "Come on Hay Lin you know deep down she still loves you." I put a paw, er, hand on her shoulder.

"And she's fighting. Your love will help her through this, trust me." I was hoping my words would help her see her Grandma's side of this situation but nothing seemed to be getting through.

"But she's my Grandma." After that we pretty much left her alone until we got back to Earth. But I still had to try once more so I stopped her before we started for home.

"Hay Lin, hold up!" she stopped but didn't turn around. "Look I know this is hard on you but you have to believe in your grandma. She-"

But she spun around and rounded on me. "Shut up! You were the one always hunting her down for your beloved Nerissa." She screamed at me but I was too shocked to respond. "This is all your fault. Nerissa probably took her while you were distracting us. How do we even know your still not working for her? How convenient that you're the only boy who's not effected by that love spell of hers." Will came to my defense as Irma tried to calm Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin! Stop it, that's enough!"

"Easy for you to say you've got your boyfriend back while I've lost mine as well as my Grandma."

Irma put a hand on her shoulder. "Hay Hay calm down, we'll get them back."

"Just leave me alone, all of you!" She ran off before anyone could stop her. The others were looking at me sympathetically but looked torn. They weren't sure if they should stay with me or go after Hay Lin. So I made the decision for them.

"I'll see you guys later."

I started to walk off but Will stopped me. "Matt wait! You know she didn't mean-"

"I know, and it's alright, I know she doesn't really mean it." But that didn't stop it from hurting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I got home there was a note on the fridge from Mom saying she had to go back to the office for a few hours and to help myself to some leftovers. I wasn't that hungry, my body was still getting use to solid food rather than hate, but when I opened the fridge I was greeted with several boxes of Chinese food with the familiar logo of the Silver Dragon on them. A wave of guilt swept over me as I remembered relentlessly stalking Mrs. Lin as Shagon. Dinner was out of the question, what I needed was something to calm my nerves. Out of habit I made a full pot of coffee even if I was only going to drink a cup or two. The warm liquid took the edge off but I couldn't stop thinking of Hay Lin and her Grandmother. I wasn't even sure if I really should be blaming myself or not.

The way Nerissa turned me to her side was different than then the way she enthralled Yan Lin and the others. With me it was like she took the very worst of my soul and created an alternate personality. One that was me yet not me. In the end I had won control over myself but the demon would forever be within me, a part of me. And that was something I couldn't change.

"Matt? Matt my boy, are you home?" I'd know that warm voice anywhere.

"I'm in the kitchen Grandpa." He came in carrying a large bulky bag. I took it from him and set it on the counter.

"Thank you Matt, I fear I was loosing my grip."

"You mean it was too heavy?"

"Ha, I may be old but there's still a lot of fight left in these old bones. Oh, I see you made some coffee. Mind if I join you?"

I smiled and poured him a cup as he sat down across from me. "You know the doctor said you should be cutting back."

"You would deny an old man his simple pleasures? Besides I haven't had any in weeks, so pass me the sugar."

We sat quietly for a few minutes but Grandpa could always tell when something was bothering me. "You seem a little distracted my boy. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

I sighed and put my cup down. I know I couldn't talk about W.I.T.C.H. and Nerissa but I just wanted to talk to someone. It was killing me keeping everything inside. "Well...I, I don't know."

"You know you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to but I get the feeling there's something you want to get off of your chest."

"I...I've made a few mistakes, ok a _lot _of mistakes lately. I'm just worried that...I don't know maybe I'm not the person I thought I was."

"And who do you think you are now?"

"I'm not sure anymore, but more and more I'm noticing a side of me I don't like. A darker side." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"My boy we all have our dark sides it is human nature. As we grow up we have to make a lot of choices and some are going to be the wrong ones. No one lives a charmed life forever. The important thing to remember is to accept the fact that you made a mistake, a fact that you already seem to recognize, but you must also remember that you can either learn from them or try to ignore them, but then you risk letting them consume you and that helps no one especially yourself. I've known you your whole life Matt, I've seen you grow and change over the years. And while I don't pretend to know everything about you I know deep down you are a good person and more importantly you want to do what's right. You may have stumbled along the way but don't let that stop you. You just have to get back up and keep going."

His words meant a lot to me. Deep down I knew he was right and I really wanted to believe in myself. I guess I just needed to hear someone else say it before I could accept it. He was right, I wasn't Shagon, I was Matt Olsen. If I gave in now Nerissa would win and that was something I couldn't let happen.

"Thanks Grandpa, that means a lot to me."

"Glad I could help. I know it's tough on you with your Mother having to work so much. And that blasted son of mine is almost always out of town on his business trips. You're growing up so fast and I fear by the time he realizes it...well lets just say that everyone makes mistakes even your old grandpa." He paused a moment as if in deep thought only to switch back a moment later. "Well enough about that. My question is what do you plan to do about your mistakes?"

"You know, while I can't change the past I might be able to fix a few things and make up for the rest."

"That's the spirit. Matt, I hope you realize how proud I am of you."

"Yeah I think I know but it's nice to hear that every once and a while." I gave him a big hug. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "And I hope you know I'm proud to have you for a Grandpa."

"You're right, it is nice to hear that every now and again." And then I knew it was going to be a long road but as long there were people who loved me, I could get through this. We could all get through this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a light dinner, grandpa thought I looked a little peckish, so I retired to my room. Huggles was happy to see me. I think he misses me when I'm not home. "Sorry buddy, really can't take you to school or Nerissa hunting." Suddenly there was a familiar tapping at my window. I could see Will standing outside waving at me and for a moment I almost panicked. Was this really Will, or had Nerissa come back for me?

Huggles, being braver than I was, jumped off of my shoulder and sniffed at Will. He chirped happily and scratched at the glass as if he was trying to let her in himself. I sighed in relief, you couldn't fool Huggles.

I went to the window and let her in. Huggles leaped up onto Will's shoulder his tail tickling her noise. "Mr. Huggles cut that out." She giggled. "OK I'm glade to see you too." She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Matt, I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Will honest."

"Really, you didn't look too happy to see me."

"Ah, well, that's kind of the way Nerissa lured me out of my house the night she..."

"Oh, I was wondering how, never mind are you sure you're doing OK?"

"Yeah I just had good talk with my Grandpa-don't worry I didn't tell him anything...magical. Let's just say he helped me put a few things into perspective. I'm more worried about Hay Lin, how's she doing?"

"Not so good we tried going to see her but she's not coming out of her room, her parents think she's sick. Taranee can't even get through to her with her telepathy."

"Oh man, isn't there anything we can do?"

"I don't know, I just hope she tries to go to school tomorrow. Right now she's not letting anyone near her."

"Then maybe we should let her sleep on it and try again in the morning."

She sighed, "I guess there's nothing else we can do right now."

"Yeah, and how about you Will? This must be pretty tough on you as well."

"I'll be OK, I just have to be strong for her, for all of us." I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"You're doing just fine Will. And I think I can be strong for you as well." She returned the hug and I felt a little bit of dampness on my chest. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I just wanted to be there for her. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders and if I could help take some of the weight off then I was glad to do so. I held her for a little while before she pulled away.

"Sorry." She said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be. It's OK to want to be strong, but it's also OK to cry every now and then." She jumped back into my arm and kissed me hard.

"I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad you're OK." After another passionate kiss we broke apart. She needed to get home before her mother noticed she had snuck out and my mom would be home anytime now. "I'll see you tomorrow Matt."

"Count on it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day I was surprised to see Hay Lin back at school, but I get the feeling it took a large effort on her part. Part of me was thinking maybe she should have just stayed home. Nerissa was flaunting her new harem of boys. It was a collection of boyfriends, crushes, and random guys who just happen to be standing too close. There was little we could do at the school so we went looking for her at the mall knowing she'd be there. I saw her coming towards us with the former guardians and a large chunk of the male student body. She whispered something to Yan Lin and Eric and the pair made their way to Hay Lin who was standing off to the side. I couldn't hear everything they said to her but what I did hear was just cruel. She came running back to us crying while Will confronted Nerissa. We were all trying to comfort her but she was just too upset. Nerissa offer Will a chance for one final showdown, winner take all. She agreed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We arrived at the mall and W.I.T.C.H. was ready to give their all. "Guardians ATTACK!" Both Nerissa and Will shouted and the battle was on. Element vs. Element C.H.Y.K.N. just had more power and they were using it. But Hay Lin just couldn't bring herself to fight her grandma.

"Hay Lin! You have to fight back!" I shouted at her trying to get her attention. But even being attacked head on did nothing to snap her out it.

"I can't fight my Grandma." Luckily Will came to her aid.

"Then switch with me I'll take Yan Lin, you take, oh, what am I saying?" Nerissa seemed to think a switch was a brilliant idea and set her sights on Hay Lin. She made one mistake however. She may have won using Hay's grandmother to fight her battle for her but when she reveiled the fact that Eric was in danger I could see a spark of life returning to Hay Lin's eyes. Nerissa should have learned just how far people will go to protect the ones they love and if you put them into harms way...

With newfound determination and fury she gave the witch what was coming to her. She freed Eric and left him in my care.

"Take care of him OK."

"Totally, and hey, good to have you back."

"Yeah right." I tried not to take it personally but I think she still partially blames me for her grandma going to the dark side. Will got the idea to switch partners and then the tides started to turn in our favor. Seems I was right about how she was controlling them, they had almost no free will. Without constant orders they didn't know what to do. In the end Nerissa backed out of her promise and ran but at least Hay Lin seemed almost back to her normal self. She even kissed Eric when he woke up and complimented her on her braces. Yeah, I think she's going to be OK.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late when I got home. I called my grandpa before the fight but he was already sleeping. Dad was still away, big surprise, and mom left me a message not to expect her until the next day. I was tired but still a little hyped up from the battle so I decided to watch a little TV before I called it a night. As I was flicking through the channels there was a knock at my front door. I turned off the set and looked out the peep hole surprised to see, "Hay Lin?" I open the door and saw her standing there in a Silver Dragon Uniform with a bag of take out in her hands.

"Hay Lin what are you doing here so late? If you're looking for Will I think she's at home." She looked around the living room as if checking to see if I was alone.

"Actually I came to talk to you if that's OK." I raised an eyebrow but led her into the kitchen. "Is anyone home?"

"Just my Grandpa but he's fast asleep." She set the food bag down on the table to the side. "Ah, I didn't order any take out you know."

"I know I was just using it for a cover in case your parents wondered why I was dropping by so late. Where are they anyway?"

"Working." Was all I said, I really didn't feel like going into detail about how this was normal. She looked away nervously but seemed to take the hint.

"Oh well, it's just as well, I didn't want to be interrupted." She took a deep breath before she started. "Look Matt I'm really sorry about what I said to you the other day."

"Oh, that, it's alright Hay Lin I know you didn't mean-"

"No it's not alright. I said some pretty nasty things to you and even if I was upset I had no right to hurt you like that. Especially when you were just trying to help me. I don't know what you went through but I bet it was pretty awful. I guess I was jealous of the fact that you broke free but my Grandma didn't. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help feeling that way."

I could tell she was really being sincere and it did make me feel better that she thought enough to tell me in person.

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks. Say Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's kind of personal but what did Nerissa do to bewitch you?" I must admit I was shocked that she would ask me such a question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to it's just...I'm trying to understand how my Grandma could...I mean I'm not saying you're, that is...Never mind, I've said too much." She got up to leave but I stopped her. As painful as it was she needed to understand.

"Yeah, it is a bit personal but I think you should know." She sat back down and silently waited for me to begin. I took a deep breath, I could do this, I had to. "Nerissa seems to use a different method with all of her...victims. But basically it's the same spell. All she needs is a moment of weakness a 'chink in the armor of your soul' so to speak. With Kadma it was pride, with Halinor it was desperation and with me, it was hate." I had to pause for a moment before going on. Hay Lin remained silent patiently waiting for me to continue.

"I think the spell she used on me was different than the one she used on the others. I wasn't just enthralled, she turned my hatred for her into an alternate personality. I'm sure you must have noticed Shagon seemed to have more free will then the former Guardians. When she created him she actually got him addicted to hate so she could control him better. But as evil as he was he was still created from a part of me."

Hay Lin shifted in her seat. "Do you think that's what she did to my Grandma?"

"Honestly I don't know, but she can be very manipulative. She used poor Huggle's anger to turn him into Kor and tortured him when he tried to protect me. For just a moment I hated her more that I had ever hated anyone in my life, and that was all she needed. I know Yan Lin is strong but all Nerissa needs is just a moment of weakness, one slip and Nerissa takes control." I stood up and sighed.

"Unfortunately Nerissa didn't share too many of her plans with Shagon. I don't know when or how she took your Grandma but believe me if I did I would have said something as soon as I could."

"I know you would, it's just that I tried so hard to protect her."

"I understand, believe me, you're families weren't the only ones Shagon threatened."

I heard the chair scrap the floor behind me as Hay Lin turned me around to face her. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but it doesn't sound like your taking your own advise. Nerissa's the one that made you that way.

"But you fought back and in the end you were stronger. Your love for Will helped you beat your dark side." She looked a little sheepish. "I heard what you said even if I chose not to listen. But it's not your fault either. It sounds like your still blaming yourself but you're just as much of a victim here as my Grandma. I know the feeling, I was blaming myself for not protecting her better but the only one to blame is Nerissa.

She took a breath and continued. "I was angry at you earlier but now that I'm thinking straight, you give me hope." This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you can fight off a demon and win, than I'm not going to give up on my Grandma. I know she's fighting too and I'm going to be there for her." I found myself smiling at her words. Maybe I did make a difference after all.

"Sounds like a plan, and it sounds to me, looks like she's in good hands."

"Thanks a lot for talking with me tonight Matt. I know it must have been a bit uncomfortable but you really helped me out. I think I can face the world now." She moved to the door. "Sorry I've got to run, my folks will get worried if I'm not home soon. I still have to think of something to tell them that would explain Grandma's sudden disappearance."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll think of something."

Just then I saw the bag of Chinese food on the table. "Oh, Hay Lin your forgot your food."

"That's OK keep it, it's on me."

"Oh, thanks I was getting pretty hungry smelling it from a cross the table. Oh, hold up." I pulled out two chocolate covered fortune cookies from the bag and tossed one to Hay Lin. "For good luck."

She eyed it suspiciously but then cracked it open. "Love will set you free." She smiled at the little note. "A good omen, can't have enough of those. Open yours."

I cracked mine and read the message. "When you understand your true desires, only then will they be granted." I raised an eyebrow trying to decipher the meaning.

"Yours sounds a bit more cryptic."

"Are they always so mysterious?"

"No, last week Cornelia got one that said, 'You will buy new shoes.' Really that's what it said." We both got a chuckle at that. "OK I'm off for real before my parents call in a search party. Bye Matt." She started to walk away but paused and turned her head towards me.

"Oh and, good to have you back too." and then she left. All I could think of was...

"Yeah, it is good to be back."

to be continued...

_Who is this mysterious voice comforting Matt in his dreams? What does it have to do with Nerissa's next target? Destiny is right around the corner. Join us next time for the finale chapter…Regents UNITE!_

It took me a loooong time to edit this! Please review for my friend to make up for that time.


	10. Regents UNITE!

Disclaimer: If I owned W.I.T.C.H. wouldn't be posting here.

Yes, I made it to the final chapter. When I first started I didn't think it would go on this long but I really got into writing Matt's inner struggle with Shagon and his atonement afterwards. I'm thinking about writing a side story about the Regent of Earth and I'm planning on writing "The Heart of Earth" name pending, sometime in the near future when Lillian is 13 and regains her full powers. I can just hear her shouting…

Regents UNITE!

Chapter 10

"What is your wish?" It was the same voice from before. I still didn't know who it was but it had a warm comforting feeling whenever it spoke. This time though I had an answer.

"You know, I really don't want anything. I have Will who loves me and even if I have no power I can still be there for her."

The voice had another question. "What do you fight for?" I paused but only for a moment.

"It's not just for Will. I know what it's like to be a victim of Nerissa's cruelty and I don't want that to happen to anyone else. I may not be the strongest player in this game but I don't want to see this world, or any other suffer. So I'll do what I can, whatever I can." There was almost a smile in the voice's response.

"Will you fight for ME? Will you protect me as you do her?" Now, I was getting a bit unnerved.

"Wait. Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? We've met before and now I know you're the one I was waiting for."

"Wait, what do you mean? How do you know me?"

"Find me! Hurry, before it's too late." There was now an urgency in the voice that had replaced the comforting energy I had grown accustom to.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Suddenly my vision was obstructed by something dark. It took a moment before I realized it was a set of black wings sprouting out of my back.

"HURRY!"

I awoke with a start and bolted up from my bed. The dream was already staring to fade from my mind. I tried to remember. I thought it might be important somehow. But it was no use. The only thing I could remember was something about wings. I sighed and flopped back down. "I gotta stop watching anime before I go to bed."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day was Saturday and everyone was trying to relax. We were all still a little stressed not knowing what Nerissa's next move was, so even on a "Day off" we were still jumping at shadows. I treated Will to an after dinner ice cream in the park where we were casually talking. Soon enough the topic turned to the subject that was really on our minds.

"It just seems like for every victory we have Nerissa still comes out twice as strong." Will said as she licked her dripping cone. "She has twice our power and knowing her she's probably going to go after more. I just..." She cut herself off and shoved what was left of her cone in her mouth clearly frustrated. I put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm down.

"Sorry, I know this was suppose to be a night off but I just can stop thinking about her."

"It's OK, you're not the only one." I assured her.

As if remembering something she looked up then at me. "Oh, I spoke to Hay Lin earlier today."

"How's she doing?" She seemed to be doing better after our little talk the other day but how was she really doing?

"Still upset but she's handling it a lot better."

"That's good I was getting worried about her and her grandma."

"She told me you talked with her last night, I think it really helped her." I really was glad that she was doing OK and that I could help.

"I'm just glad she doing better." Suddenly Will cell phone went off. She groaned as she saw who it was.

"It's Cornelia give me a minute." She hit the talk button as she answered the blond. "Hey Cornelia, what's up?" I couldn't hear the conversation on the other end but it sounded a little strange.

"OK calm down, your cat's what?" I could hear Cornelia yelling something on the other end but I still couldn't make it out. "Cornelia are you feeling alright?...No of course I believe you it's just...where?" She tossed me a confused look. "Mr. Olsen's shop why?" Will rolled her eye. "Alright alright I'll be there in a few minutes...Yes I'll bring Matt with me...OK I'm hanging up now, I'll see you soon." She hung up, sighed deeply, and rubbed her forehead.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently her cat's started talking to her."

I blinked. "Come again."

"I think she's as stressed as the rest of us. Napoleon's probably sick or something and she letting imagination run wild." We had already started walking to the Hale's apartment building when curiosity got the better of me.

"OK so what did she want to see me for?"

"Because it came from your Grandpa's pet shop and she wants to know if it's built on an Indian burial ground or something."

"Not to my knowledge but I could at least take a look at the cat. I'm not as good as Grandpa but I can at least spot some of the more obvious problems. If not I can take him to my Grandpa's shop tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." She stopped suddenly and gave me an odd look. "Ah Matt, your backpack seems to have a stowaway."

Confused I took off my pack and opened the flap. Out popped Mr. Huggles gasping for air. "Huggles? What are you doing in there I thought I left you at home?" He chirped and nuzzled his head under my chin before making his way to his costmary spot on my shoulder.

"Sorry I think he's just lonely. Should I take him back?"

"No you might as well bring him along, not like we're going off to battle Nerissa or something."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We arrived at the Hales' apartment building were we ran into Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee. Irma was the first to spot us.

"Let me guess, Corny call you about a talking cat too?" We nodded as Irma pressed the intercom button. "Cornelia we're all here but didn't I warn you about brushing your hair too hard?" We could hear Cornelia grumble something on the other end.

"Just get up here and hear for yourself." So she beeped us in and we entered her apartment. We all stood around the little black cat casually licking it's paws clean.

Taranee was the first to respond. "The cat talks?"

"No..." But it wasn't Cornelia who responded. "Ricky Rodent over there's a ventriloquist." What do you know the cat really does talk. He spoke in a low gruff voice like that of an older man.

"Um, no offence, but this just isn't normal." Irma said as I felt Mr. Huggles start to shake. Not as bad like when Nerissa was around but he was still a bit uneasy. I petted his head trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, Mr. Huggles doesn't like it either." Napoleon paused and looked up at me.

"Well your rat can just get over it."

"He's not a rat, he's a dormouse-" and suddenly I realized how stupid this was. "and I'm arguing with a house pet."

"Not just a house pet Mack. I'm a familiar, Lillian's familiar." We were all a bit surprised and confused at this bit of news.

"Familiar?" Asked Will as Hay Lin replied.

"Oh, a familiar is a magical animal sprit that attends and protects a witch." Cornelia wasn't taking the news too well.

"My sister maybe a brat but she's no witch, not a real one anyway."

"Well she's something, gave me the power of speech just by wishing. That kid was marked for greatness, otherwise she wouldn't have wound up with me. I'm thinking her powers surfaced ahead of schedule. Extreme mystic might in the paws of an eight-year-old? Bad medicine. My two cents, keep her in the dark until she's older and can handle it." This was a lot to take in but there was still so much we didn't know.

"In the dark about what exactly? So far all we have are questions." Said Cornelia as Will opened a fold, presumably to Candracar.

"Then let's go find some answers." But the blond hesitated.

"I can't leave Lillian alone, especially not now." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll cover for you, go." They didn't need me to question Luba and I know I could be of better use as a baby sitter. Will smiled as she left.

"Thanks, Matt." As soon as the girls had left I realized I might have been a bit too hasty when I volunteered. I had only met Lillian once before, unless you count the time Shagon was hanging out her window, and that I was hoping she'd forgotten. I was helping her sister get ready for Will's birthday party over a year ago. I really hope she doesn't get scared and freak out.

"Ah...Meow." Was Napoleon's subtle way of letting me know Lillian was in the room.

"I heard voices and...where's, where's Cornelia?" Silently I cursed myself and the blond for not telling her sister she was stepping out and leaving me to try and explain everything.

"Um, she'll be back soon. She just stepped out to um..."

"Ditch me for her friends? Big surprise." She said sadly and I felt a little sorry for her. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulders and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, you still got me." I glanced at the little dormouse and figured maybe he could help. "And Mr. Huggles." Just then Napoleon jumped onto my other shoulder startling me. "Ah, and your familiar...that is you're familiar with Napoleon of course." I said stumbling over my words after almost slipping. She smiled and seemed to relax a bit.

"You're Matt right? Will's boyfriend?"

"Ah yeah. How'd you guess?"

"You came over for that party Cornelia was planning. Everyone else either told me to stay out of the way or ignored me. You were the only one there who was nice to me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I thought back and remembered the little girl standing in the corner watching the crowd of people getting the decorations and food together. She looked so forgotten and lonely. I don't know what made me go over to her but I knelt down to her level.

"Hey there princess, why the long face?" She shifted and looked down at her feet.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's a good rule to follow."

"It's a stupid rule, everyone there's a stranger. My sister never introduces me to her friends. It's like she doesn't even want me around at all."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Is so! I just came in to find Winston my teddy bear and she just told me to wait in the corner_." A teddy bear?_

"Hang on a second." I remembered seeing a worn little bear by the stereo while I was picking out the music. Sure enough there it was so I brought it back to the now smiling little girl. "Is this Winston?"

"WINSTON!" she cried happily as she snatch him from me and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you. I was afraid my sister threw him away like my old doll." I heard Cornelia telling everyone to head out to the van to load it up.

"Well glad you and Winston are reunited but I have to get going." As I started to walk away she shouted back.

"Wait!" I turned around to see her hiding slightly behind her bear. "Winston wants to know your name."

"I'm Matt, Matt Olsen."

"And I'm Lillian, Lillian Hale. There, now we're not strangers any more."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was surprised she remembered that. Heck I had almost forgotten about it but at least she felt safe around me which would make my job easier. "So were you getting ready for bed?" I said noticing she had her P.J.'s on.

"Yeah Cornelia's making me go to bed early." She pouted but then looked up at me. "But since she's not here can I stay up just a little bit longer? Please oh please oh please!"

"Sorry Princess, but like I said she'll be back soon and between you and me, I'd rather not get on her bad side." She chuckled but still pouted. "Tell you what, you hop into bed and the three of us will tell you a bedtime story." I said pointing to Huggles, Napoleon and myself.

"Is it about a princess?"

"Sure is."

"O.K. deal." Well that wasn't so hard. I just had to make up a story on the fly, pretty much what I've been doing since I learned about W.I.T.C.H. I had her all tucked into bed with Huggles on my shoulder and Napoleon snuggled up to Lillian on the bed. And so the story began.

"OK there, so. Once upon a time in a beautiful castle there lived a magical Princess, who's name just happened to be..."

"Lillian!"

"Ha, how'd you know?" Just then Cornelia appeared at Lillian's door.

"Hi, hate to interrupt but I have news for Matt." She looked really concerned so I went to the door just out of hear shot form Lillian.

"We're on a Nerissa alert, the others are at the Dragon working on a Strategy. I'll take over from here." This sounded bad. Was Nerissa really going to go after little Lillian for her power? Well the Guardian of Earth was a much better protector for her own sister then a last minute baby sitter. She really did care about her even if she didn't always show it.

"Right." Suddenly Huggles started hissing so I picked him up and headed for the door. "Take care Lil."

"You're going?" She sounded disappointed. "But you just started the story. Cornelia you ruin everything." I left the room ready to head over to the Silver Dragon but Huggles jumped out of my hands and started scampering on and around my head.

"Ouch Huggles what are you-" Suddenly I realized he never acted like this. The only time he ever went this nuts was when... "Oh no." That wasn't Cornelia in there with Lillian. Oh this was bad, really bad. But what could I do against Nerissa? I had to think fast, that witch was probably already trying to trick Lillian into giving up the power she didn't even know she had. Well I'll be damned if I let that happen, not if I could help it. She wasn't going to hurt little Lil on my watch. I did the only thing I could think of. I had to stall and pray the others would get back soon.

I let Huggles go and he made a beeline for Lillian's room. This gave me an excuse to slip back in. "Ah, my bad Cornelia, Huggles got away from me. Come here you." I lunged for the dormouse missing on purpose. The little guy ran around the room like mad. Napoleon seemed to take the hint and ran out of the room causing Huggles to follow. They did their job well, now it was my turn.

"Oh, great now the whole Menageries' gone berserk." I grabbed 'Cornelia' and dragged her out of the room with me. "Help me out C." Once out of the room I shut the door and tried to think of a good reason for pulling her out. I couldn't let her know I knew who she really was, not yet. Right now she wasn't a happy camper.

"What are you doing? We can't leave Lillian alone, not now." Suddenly I saw a fold open with the girls and the real Cornelia stepping through. Thank God.

"About time didn't know how much longer I could stall." Cornelia spotted her evil twin and quickly realized the situation they'd just interrupted.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, Huggles tipped me off. Didn't have the power to risk a fight so I had to riff." The little dormouse climbed back onto my shoulder a lot calmer sensing the danger had passed. I gave him a reassuring scratch behind the ears letting him know he did a good job.

"Nice try Nerissa, but even a mouse can see I'm better looking than that." Realizing her cover had been blown the witch dropped her disguise.

"Then perhaps I'd better change."

"Wow I'm still better looking." The ex-guardian frowned at not getting the reaction she was hopeing for. "The Guardian make over, so not working. The dried prune look was so much more _you_." Nerissa decided to retreat for now and try her luck with Lillian another time.

"Petty insults will hardly protect your sister. I will be back." And then she was gone but her threat still linger with all of us especially Cornelia.

"She won't give up, will she?"

"Give up on what?" _Uh oh, how much had Lillian heard?_

Maybe it was fear or the tension in the air but Cornelia snapped at the sister she was trying to protect. "None of you business. What are you doing up anyway? Get back into bed!" I could see the devastated look in the poor girl's face.

"It was all a trick I knew it! I knew she didn't mean that stuff about being a better sister!" It was almost like she wanted to cry but refused to show anyone. I know Cornelia didn't really mean it but right now we really needed Lillian to trust us.

"Aw, come on now Princess. We still have a bedtime story to wrap up." I led her back into her room trying to distract her.

"I thought you had to leave." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't have to go just yet." She was looking for a friend and I could be a friend to her but what she really wanted was her sister. Cornelia came back into the room with Napoleon looking sheepish.

Lillian ignored her sister and crawled back into bed. "Humph. Matt can I have more story please." Both the Hale sisters were stubborn and if I had to help point them both back in the right direction, so be it.

"Actually why don't we let your sister spin it." Lil folded her arms discouraging her but I led her to the edge of the bed anyway.

"That's OK I missed chapter one."

"Hey we barely got passed once upon a time. The was a Princess named Lillian when a certain 'Cornelia Hale' interrupted." I gave her a wink letting her know what Nerissa had tried.

"She won't do it." Ironically this got Cornelia's attention more than any of my pleads and hinting.

"Don't tell me what I won't do. If I wanna tell you a story I'll tell you a story." Oh boy these two were more alike then they thought. Not that I would tell them that. "It's um...its...it's about an evil sorceress named Nerissa. Who wants to drain Princess Lillian of all her magical power." Ah, smart idea. Warn her about Nerissa without actually telling her. "But lucky for the Princess, she has 5 fairy protectors. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin."

"No way you'd protect me." We both rolled our eyes. I guess you can't expect miracles over night.

"Ah, fine FOUR protectors." Baby steps, that's the ticket.

"That's better. I might like this story. I just wish it were true." Well at least they were talking to each other. It was a start but not half way into the tail I felt something buzzing around my ear. I almost swatted it away when I realized it was calling my name.

"Psst, Matt." I turned around and there was Will the size of a small fairy. I gasped but she closed my lips before I could make a sound. "Shhh, can't let Lillian see me. Grab Napoleon." I took the cat but left Huggles with Lil. I doubt Nerissa would try the same trick twice but I wasn't taking any chances. If she came back Huggles would know and tip off Cornelia.

The moment I stepped out the door the apartment vanished and I found myself in the walls of a great castle. "What in the..."

"Took the words right out my mouth Mack." Said Napoleon while jumping out of my arms. Will fluttered up to my ear.

"We think it's Nerissa. Luba thinks Lillian may be the Heart of Earth and Nerissa wants to add her power to her collection."

"The Heart of Earth?" I had noticed each world seemed to have a mystic heart. Never thought the heart from our own world would be so close without us realizing it. Napoleon settled down on a thrown like chair that was once a sofa and looked around.

"The good news is Nerissa didn't do any of this. The bad news, Lillian did." It was then I noticed that my outfit had changed to fit the surrounding. I rolled my eyes, a jester? Couldn't I have at lest been a knight, a squire. Heck I'd settle for a messenger boy. "The castle, the fairy protectors, Cornelia's bedtime story got the kid wishing again. And she turned you little dolls into...littler dolls."

"But how?" Hay Lin asked.

"She created a glamour zone around the building. From a distance, nothing looks different. As soon as anyone enters the zone they see a castle and they won't even notice the change. And the kid did it all by wishing, that's how powerful she's become." Oh boy, no wonder Nerissa's after Lil.

"I guess Lillian really is the Heart of Earth." Said Hay Lin. If Lillian was causing this much trouble now with out even knowing it, what was going to happen when she grew up and knew what she was capable of.

My thoughts were cut off when Will and the others suddenly disappeared. I looked around in a panic not knowing where they went. "What happened?" I asked the magical black cat. "Where'd they go?" Napoleon frowned.

"Seems like Lillian's bedtime story is reaching it's climax and the heroes are now in play."

"But if Cornelia made the guardians the heroes then that means...oh no." The cat nodded.

"Then Nerissa's the villain and has begun the attack."

"We have to stop the Cornelia from telling the story."

"Just make sure Lillian doesn't find out."

"Yeah she might panic and make the situation worse. We'll just have to get Cornelia to realize the story is coming true. Shouldn't be too hard."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Then what happened?" I didn't know what Cornelia was telling her but it had to stop now.

"Nothing, nothing else happened." I said coming back into the room. I glanced back at my clothes relieved that I was back to my regular wardrobe.

"You can't end the story there!" Lillian protested.

"Ah, how about a different story one a little less _Glamorous." _I looked at Cornelia who was barely paying attention. Lillian flopped down on the bed a bit annoyed.

"He really doesn't get the whole bedtime story deal does he."

"Oh I get it Princess." I kept my eyes on Cornelia trying to calmly signal to her that I was trying to get her to stop the story. "Stories can be very POWERFUL they can literally _change your life_. Everyone who agrees meow three times."

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!" I couldn't believe it. I knew she was blond but she's looking at me like I'm nuts.

I have never wanted to hit a girl more in my life then right now. Well maybe Nerissa but she's not the one that keeps making this story go from bad to worse no matter how much I hint.

"Matt you're really not helping. Besides its story telling 101. Things always look bad for the heroes early on." Oh that was it. "Ah!" OK so it was just Winston the teddy bear I hit her with.

"And getting worse all the TIME!" But maybe now she'll get the point. I tried turning the story around myself but what does she do?

"Fairytales have Fairies, Prince Charming, OH, and dragons." Oh no, stop putting ideas into your sister's head!

"Ooh, Dragons." I cringed not being able to stop what was about to happen.

"No, please, no dragon."

"YES DRAGON!" God help us all. No matter what I did to keep Will and the other out of harms way 'little miss Blondie' would just keep writing them into danger. I was about ten seconds from dragging her out of the room and telling her straight out when suddenly she closed her eyes as if trying to concentrate on something. She looked up sharply and glanced from me to Lillian with a look on her face to match mine.

"Oh, my gosh." She looked at me with a guilty look on her face. "What have we done?" Ah, Taranee must have gotten through. Kind of wished she would have done that from the beginning but...

"We gave Nerissa a dragon remember?" I gave a fake yawn and tried to convince the child that it was time for bed. This time Cornelia fallowed along but Lillian protested. "You can't end the story there I'll have nightmares." Oh boy, if a controlled story was causing this much damage I don't even want to think about what happened one of her dreams became ramped. Her sister apparently was thinking along the same lines.

"And you having nightmares I'm guessing wouldn't be good."

"We have to save princess Lillian!" I was at a loss what to do. And what was going to happen if when we weren't around she wished for something else? How were we going to keep her in the dark about her powers and keep them under control? More importantly how were we going to protect her in the future if Nerissa or someone else comes looking for her. Surprisingly it was Cornelia who had an Idea.

"And keep her safe." Oh boy, that look on her face tells me she has an idea. This is either a really good thing, or a really bad thing. "It's not enough to defeat Nerissa this one time, she'll just keep coming back." At least I didn't have to spell out the problem in Morse code but what is she going to do about it? She gave me a knowing look and smiled. Was I supposed to pick up on something or did she just forget I can't hear her thoughts like Taranee?

"So what do we do?" Now with Lillian at full attention Cornelia laid out her plan.

"Princess Lillian can still save her Kingdom if she'll lend her power to someone else." She frowned at her sisters' plan.

"To who, you?" Cornelia just smiled.

"I don't want your power sweetie, but what about your loyal knights?"

"I have knights?" Yeah, what is she talking about, what knights? Was she planning on Lillian making someone hold her power?

"Of course! Sir Mathew, Sir Huggles and Sir Napoleon." She smiled in my direction. Wait, does she mean to give me Lillian's power. I knew I didn't really have a lot of time to think it over not with Nerissa just outside. I fell to one knee like a knight would greet his princess.

"Princess Lillian, it would be an honor and privilege to serve you." Huggles and Napoleon joined me on the floor. She still had to agree even if she thinks this is just pretend.

"Why not make them your regents?" Cornelia nudged gently but Lillian was a little confused.

"What's a Regent?"

"Someone who holds your power until you're old enough to wield it yourself." This could work. This way we could use it to fight Nerissa and keep her safe, and she would be able to reclaim it when she's older.

"But if I have all this power, should I really give it up?" Uh oh, this wasn't going to work if she says no.

"Lillian, honey." I said gently even as I was starting to panic. "Not to pressure you but you kind of need to decide SOON!"

She turned to her older sister. "I don't know Cornelia, what do you think I should do?" Cornelia seemed surprised that Lillian was coming to her for help.

"You're asking me? Well then I think it's a good idea." She seemed convinced but she still needed to say yes out loud. She wandered over to her toy chest and started rummaging.

"Where is it, where is it? Aha!" She was wearing a fake crown and held up a toy wand. Standing in front of her three soon-to-be-knights she began her pretend spell. "Sir Mathew, sir Huggles, sir Napoleon! I princess Lillian make you Regents of my power, Regents of my Kingdom...uh, what's the name of my Kingdom?"

"Earth."

"Wow, BIG Kingdom. You are now the Regents of Earth! Go save my Kingdom save my fairies!" The moment she said that we were now Regents I felt this rush of power flow through me, becoming a part of me. It was different then when Nerissa had empowered me though. This felt warm, almost innocent yet extremely powerful at the same time. So this is what Will feels when she wields the Heart of Kandracar. Even if this was only 1/3 rd of the Hearts power it still felt almost over whelming. I kept my eyes shut instinctually knowing that if I opened them they would glow with this new power.

"I must serve my Mistress." Whoa, didn't expect my voice to sound so much like Shagon's.

"Cool, how'd you get your voice to echo like that Matt?" While Lillian remained innocently unaware Cornelia look like she was about to wet herself. Guess she didn't expect that either. I'd deal with her later though. With the power now in the Regents hands we could stop this story and save Will and the others. Huggles hopped onto my shoulder as Napoleon came to my side.

"We shall take leave my Princess, and we shall vanquish the evil witch Nerissa and protect your kingdom."

"OK see you later." She said as we left the room. The power that had been building with in all of us, was almost bursting out. Like when Nerissa had first changed me into Shagon I began to transform. It was a bit painful at first but the pain soon disappeared as I took on my former form as Shagon. There was a moment of panic when I saw what I had become. But inside it was still me, there was no demon trying to control me nor did I crave hate as I once did. It was really me. I wasn't the only one going through some growing pain. Huggles, like me, had once again become Kor. Napoleon was now the size of Kor looking like some kind of were-cat creature. He looked at me and Kor and smiled.

"Come on Mack, you and the rodent need to help me get rid of this glamour zone." Huggles huffed but joined hands with Napoleon and me. Again it was instinctual, no one needed to show me how, we just did it. In only a few moments the castle and dragon were gone. The guardians would now be their right size and Nerissa is going to be in for a shock.

"Let's go and say hi to our former Mistress Huggles." I said as I flew up towards the roof. The other Regents quickly followed. As I got to the top of the Hale's building I could hear Nerissa ranting.

"Fools! The Heart of Earth, it's power has been siphoned." That was my queue.

"And you'll never guess by who." As I made my entrances all eyes were on me, most wide with shock.

"Shagon?" Poor Will said obviously shocked to see me back in this form again.

"Little Lil gave us her power and look what happened. Guess old habits die hard." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but Shagon's form still has that rough tone to his voice. I noticed Nerissa looked more curious than startled.

"You said, 'Gave us her power.'?" On queue the others joined me on the roof.

"Myself, Huggles, and Napoleon. Did we miss much?" I didn't miss the shocked look on the Guardian's faces or the sinister one on Nerissa's.

"I missed _you_ Dear Heart." Again with that strange pet name why does she keep calling me that? Although now the name seems to fit better. "What do you say we destroy the Guardians together, for old times sake." I knew she couldn't see the ear to ear grin on my face. So she thinks I'm still under her control?

"I say..." BLAST! I've been wanting to do that to her for the longest time. I hit her with one of my strongest eye beam blast and she went flying. Damn that felt good. "Sorry Nerissa, under new management." Huggles and Napoleon took full advantage of the confusion and attacked Kadma and Halinor. We seemed to work pretty well as a team. "We're the Regents of Earth. And you're trespassing on our Mistresses turf!" I made it clear she wasn't to come anywhere near Lillian again. Will seemed to recover from her shock and jumped into the fray.

She shocked Cassidy and Yan Lin and then rounded on me. "You SO freaked me out with that old habits thing."

"Old habits, new tricks." I said apolitically. "Looks like I'm hard wired for the Shagon morph, but I control the on/off switch. I'm still Matt inside." I assured her. "And I don't feed on hate, just Lillian power." She looked at me thoughtfully the full extent of this situation now coming to light.

"You're, like a guardian." I smiled behind my mask.

"I know! Are we like, perfect for each other or what?" OK, not my best line, but that's the way I was feeling. It wasn't long before we had Nerissa on the ropes. And she was pissed off about it.

"These fires will never contain us my seal contains the power of two hearts!" Wasn't she paying attention or did I smack her harder than I thought.

"Wake up call Nerissa. _We've_ got two Hearts now too." Will said tossing me a knowing glance. Nerissa was beaten for now and she knew it. Sure enough she opened a fold and ordered her thralls to retreat. "But there are other worlds and other hearts, you cannot save them all. And soon you won't even be able to save yourselves." And with those parting words she vanished.

With the enemy gone the guardians understandably had a few questions for me. "OK, what the heck was going on back there?" Irma asked me. "I thought you were suppose to clue Cornelia in on what was going on. So how did a babysitting gig turn you back into Mr. Dark Angel."

"It's a long story but let's just say Cornelia can't take a hint."

"Yeah that sounds like Cornelia." Irma answered back but Taranee was still a bit confused.

"Yes but how did you three end up with the Heart of Earth's power?"

"Long story short, Cornelia figured that the only way to keep her sister safe was for her to give her powers to someone else until she's older."

"And she didn't keep them for herself? Now that doesn't sound like Cornelia."

Hay Lin put a hand on Irma's shoulder. "Come on Irma. When she accidentally got all five powers from the heart of Kandracar she didn't keep them either. She didn't even seem like she wanted to."

"Yeah I guess."

Taranee put out her fire making sure to not leave burn mark that may have to be explained later. "Lets get back to Cornelia and Lillian and make sure nothing else popped up while we were away." As we were heading back Will stopped me before I had a chance to change back.

"We'll be right with you guys, I just need a moment." The others nodded and headed back inside. Without warning Will punched me in the arm.

"Ow, hey, what was that for?"

"For scaring the crap out of me you jerk! Do you have any idea what was going through my head when I saw you like...like that!" I gathered her up in my arms. She stiffened at first but then relaxed.

"I'm sorry Will, I wasn't exactly expecting to suddenly gain this power. And I was just as surprised as you when I changed back into Shagon." She sighed and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry too. Been a little stressed lately."

"I can sympathize." She back away slightly never taking her eyes off of me.

"Take off your mask." I was a bit taken aback by her request. I had never taken off my mask in this form. The truth was, it was easier to separate Matt from Shagon and the mask was a type of barrier. "Please, I just need to see."

I hadn't taken it off for anyone but Will wasn't just anyone. Slowly I reached up and pulled the golden mask away from my face. I honestly didn't know what Will was seeing. I didn't know if I looked like a man or a monster and I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see her reaction.

"Matt, open your eyes." She said gently as she laid a hand on my face. It gave me the confidence to open my eyes. I was greeted with her smiling face.

"Well how bad is it?" My voice was still a little deeper then normal but not as distorted as it was with the mask on.

"Aside from the glowing green eyes, it's you, Matt. It's all you." She took my mask from me and held it in front of my face. "Here, I think you need to see this more than me." In the reflection of my own mask I got my first look at the man behind it. It wasn't what I had always imagined I looked like as Shagon. I looked like, well, me only older more mature. Kind of how Will and the others looked as Guardians. The only real different was my hair in dreadlocks and, oh yeah, my eyes shining bright green. But Will was right I needed to see this. It was like she was showing me myself both physically and emotionally. And it was then I knew. I was still me no matter what I looked like. The war was still far from over but now I could be more than just moral support. I could be there for her as a warrior as well. It looks like I really did get my wish after all.

Will leaned up and gave me a deep kiss. I really meant a lot to me that she was comfortable enough to kiss me in this form. If she could accept this new change I could as well. The kiss was nice and sweet like it always was with Will. My canine teeth were a little sharper than normal but I don't think she even noticed. But all too soon we broke apart knowing we had to head back. We both changed back and held hands as we quietly snuck back into Lillian's room.

The others were gathered around her bed as Cornelia was winding down the non-glamoured story. Cornelia saw us come in holding hands and smirked. "And now Sir Mathew could fight along side of his beloved fairy warrior Will and help in the battle against the evil Nerissa." Lillian was half asleep and starting to nod off, but still smiled when she saw me enter the room. "And now Nerissa can never steal the princesse's power, because the wise young girl willingly gave it to her Regents three." It was good to see the sisters getting along better. For now little Lil was safe and sound and with no power to steal Nerissa had no reason to come after her again. She would regain her powers when she was older but hopefully by then she would be ready for the responsibility. Until then let her enjoy a happy innocent childhood. Now that was something to fight for. Cornelia tucked her in as she finally fell asleep.

"Plus the Princess's big sister promises to always be there to protect her." Well said. Sleep well princess and I promise to protect your power as well as your kingdom and everything in it.

_'I know you will.'_ I blinked. Did I really just hear that or has all this fairytale stuff starting to get to me.

"And they all live happily ever after. So any tuna in the house?" Said Napoleon, breaking my concentration. It must have just been my imagination. Right now I had Will, a new set a powers and a big responsibility. It's been a long journey but in the end I think I'm stronger for it. Not just because of my new powers but what I learned about myself along the way. This all started one night when my own doubts threatened to consume me. Now I've managed to turn those doubts into courage with the help of the ones I love. In short, I had come full circle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From the darkest regions of the most hidden corners of Matt's mind someone was watching closely to everything the boy was seeing, experiencing and feeling. The demon, known as Shagon, trapped so deep within the boy he may as well not exist. But he did exist. As long as Mathew Olsen lived on he would as well. He admitted he made a lot of mistakes dealing with his 'light side' as he now called it. Trying to dominate him only made the boy's resolve stronger. No, the only way to truly regain control was for his 'light side' to let himself be consumed by his own hate.

Right now Will was the center of his life and her love for him was much too strong to fight. So he would wait. He would let his own hatred fester and collect. He would nurture it and help it grow until he was ready. It may takes some time but right now time was all he had. Love maybe a very powerful emotion but so was hate.

"And there is a very thin line between love and hate. Wouldn't you agree? MATT!"

The end?

Well that wraps up this fic. I personally don't believe we've see the last of Shagon and neither has Matt. Where he will turn up again is anyone's guess. I would like to thank my new beta for helping me edit this fic. I've decided to write another story about the Regents of Earth this one taking place after season two. After that I'm planning on writing The Heart of Earth Saga set in the future when Lillian is about to regain her full power. It may take a little time but I hope you will join me when it is complete.

Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story it was fun. Thank you and Good Night.

?: I will give a cookie to anyone who can guess who I am.

Misa: I want a cookie

?: Well, umm I only have one cookie

Misa: Give it to me

?: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Please review.


End file.
